Molly the Unicorn
by Neoraichu
Summary: In an alternate version of the story, the spells cast by Schmendrick have a slightly different effect. This is my very first fan-fiction story. I hope you like my interpretation of it.
1. Chapter 1

Molly the Unicorn

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

The story proceeds up to this point in the same way as the book, so there's no need to retell the whole thing. Unicorn leaves forest to find others, runs into farmers and butterflies, get caught by Mommy Fortuna and her traveling circus, gets rescued by Schmendrick the Wizard, they run into thieves in the woods, meet Molly Grue, they begin traveling together. I hope I missed nothing important.

...

Amalthea, Molly and Schmendrick confronted the Red Bull for the first time. The sky itself seemed to turn red, and the very air felt as if it might burst into flames. The Red Bull seemed to be so confident of itself. It acted as if Molly and Schmendrick were no threat to it at all. Molly stayed back in the woods, and Schmendrick was in no hurry to confront the Red Bull himself.

The battle, if you could even call it that, was not going well, all things considered. In fact, the giant flaming monster of a bull was herding the unicorn like some kind of docile horse. For some reason, she had no will to fight it.

Schmendrick couldn't see Molly back in the forest at the moment, but he sure could hear her crying and screaming. "Fight back!" she hollered, "You have to fight back!" He could hear ever ounce of her helplessness and frustration. It wasn't like she had a weapon of her own to use.

He considered casting a spell, but they almost never did what he wanted. Hell, he didn't even try to produce a controllable result with his magic. But on the other hand, he carried no weapon either.

"Schmendrick!" screamed Molly, "Do something! Do something with your magic!"

He decided to cast a spell even if it was just to get Molly to stop screaming at him. Raising his hand high and gesturing pointlessly at the unicorn and the Red Bull, he began the familiar chant, "Magic Magic, do as you will!" A phrase he repeated over and over as he felt the magic well up inside of him. The very air around him distorted as the power built up. He was never quite sure when he had the right amount of magic ready, so he deduced it was always better to overdo it than under-do it. Waves and ripples of energy shot forth from his outstretched hands towards the Red Bull and the unicorn...

...and nothing happened. The Red Bull had knocked down Amalthea and stared down upon her with its burning red eyes, as if they were the embodiment of hatred itself. Schmendrick was crest fallen. It had been so long since he cast a spell and had nothing happen at all...

...until he heard an inhuman snort and something paw at the ground. It was not the Red Bull nor the unicorn. He looked around, and came nearly face to face with... another unicorn? He deduced that he must have summoned another unicorn from wherever they were imprisoned, so he bowed to the beast and introduced himself.

"Greetings gentle unicorn," he said as he tried to make himself seem taller and more statuesque, "You stand before Schmendrick the Great."

Much to his surprise, the other unicorn completely ignored him. It rushed forward and attacked the massive Red Bull. "Mess with the unicorn," it cried, "you get the horn!" The voice sounded oddly familiar for some reason. It was probably the din of battle playing tricks with his ears.

The Red Bull was completely taken aback by the second unicorn and it's aggressive stance. Where it was dominant and pushy before, it was now falling back before the second unicorn's furious assault. It weaved and sidestepped to avoid the stabbing attacks of the second unicorn's horn.

He turned to the woods and shouted, "Molly! Molly! See what my nighty magics have done!" She was no where to be seen. Perhaps the poor waif fled in terror from the horrid beast and the spell he had just cast. He would not blame her if she did. He was sure she would come back when things had calmed down. Sometimes his magic was so mighty that he intimidated himself.

Turning back to the battle, he watched as the Red Bull actually retreating. The second unicorn did not pursue the horrid beast, but instead went to Amalthea to nuzzle her and get her back on her feet.

Now that the battle was over, he saw the oddities in the second unicorn: The blood red mane, the piercing blue eyes and the golden horn. He was pretty sure that wasn't what he thought they were supposed to look like. On the other hand, he had never seen a real unicorn before Amalthea, and he was sure that every unicorn did not look the same.

He confidently strode across the field as he prepared to introduce himself for the second time.

"I am the Great..." he started.

"Oh shut it," snapped the second unicorn, "I heard you blow your own horn the first time!"

It suddenly dawned upon him like a gold brick wrapped in lemon peel smacking him in the side of the head. With a sudden gasp, it dawned upon him as he asked "Molly? Is that you?"

"Well," she snorted back, "I'm not the Queen of England!"

"Holy..." he said, not daring to finish the phrase. "It is you! I turned you into a unicorn... No, the Magic turned you into a unicorn!"

"You fought for me," interrupted Amalthea, "You fought because you still have the courage and spirit you held as a human. Thank you so much. I will always be in your debt."

He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Molly blush at the praise. Could a unicorn blush?

"It was nothing," said Molly, "nothing at all. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. I just couldn't. I'm just so happy that you are all right."

"You may have driven away the Red Bull for now," warned Schmendrick, "but I'm sure it will come back again tomorrow."

"I'll fight it off again tomorrow!" snorted Molly, "I don't care how long it takes! Maybe I'll get lucky and wound it bad enough that it won't come around again!"

"Oh Molly," sighed Amalthea, "you are my hero. My champion."

Now he was sure that Molly blushed.

"Don''t get cocky," sighed Schmendrick, "I'm sure that there's a lot more we have to do before we can find the other unicorns and save them from the Red Bull."

"I still don't care," said Molly, "this is the first time I've got a cause to fight for. I have more than a passing interest in this matter now. I've always wanted to see a unicorn... and now I am a unicorn! I will do whatever it takes to protect Amalthea and save the other unicorns! This I swear by the power of this horn!"

"Oh Molly," sighed Amalthea, "I can not ask you to do this. You have done so much for me already, yet you hardly even know me. We are practically strangers who met by chance. Why risk so much on my behalf?"

"Because there is no animal, no beast, no creature in the world more beautiful than a unicorn," blurted out Molly. "They are pure and untainted by the rest of the world. The world is so dark and gloomy without unicorns like you in it. Even if every reason I have is selfish, I must help you save the rest of the unicorns in the world even if it's just to see all of their beauty with my own eyes."

"All the unicorns in the world are not as beautiful as the kindness in your heart, Molly Grue, and don't you ever forget that." An awkward silence befell the three of them as Amalthea and Molly looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Well," interrupted Schmendrick, "If the love fest is over, can we get on with business?" The way the two unicorns suddenly glared at him, he wondered if looks really could kill. "Hey," said Schmendrick quickly, "I kid you. I'm such a kidder. Really. Please don't kill me."

"Oh I have no intention of killing you," said Molly, "we still might need that magic of yours for something."

"Great," he replied, "I feel so much better now." He hoped that didn't come off sounding like sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly the Unicorn Part 2

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

King Haggard watched as the Red Bull returned from it's nightly hunt. While it wasn't unusual for the Red Bull to return empty handed lately, as there could only be a few unicorns left in the whole world that it had not collected yet, it seemed to carry itself differently this time. It's head was hung low and its stride lacked its usual confident swagger. Could the unimaginable have happened? Could the Red Bull have been defeated?

"This is most unprecedented," said Haggard aloud to himself.

While Haggard didn't directly speak to the Red Bull, he always seemed to have an impression about what happened to the Red Bull while it was out hunting. He remembered the early days of the hunt when the Red Bull returned with three or four beautiful unicorns every night. He could clearly remember the feelings of triumph and confidence that radiated from the Red Bull like a heat wave.

While he couldn't get the exact details, he clearly got the impression that the Red Bull was not defeated by the unicorn itself, which had never fought back before, but instead was thwarted by guardians of the beast. Perhaps they were even humans. He couldn't imagine what sort of person had the power and the skill to thwart the ambitions of the Red Bull, but they certainly had to be some sort of mighty warrior or powerful wizard.

On the other hand, the Red Bull could have been defeated by lucky chance. He could hardly deny the Red Bull a second chance to get the job done. "If this happens again tomorrow," he announced loudly to the Red Bull even though he had no clue whether or not he was heard by the beast let alone understood by it, "I will have to employ other means. I have little tolerance for failure."

...

Molly Grue seemed to be truly happy as a unicorn. Schmendrick could find no other way to look at it.

Most of the morning hours passed by as Amalthea showed Molly what to eat and what to avoid eating. Molly relished her new palate, eating things like flower buds and tender grass that surely would have made her barf as a human. At one point, he could hear Molly asking, "Why can't I eat this? Is it poisonous to unicorns?"

He also clearly heard the answer from Amalthea. "No," she said, "unicorns cannot be poisoned, but we can get sick to our stomachs if we eat the wrong things. The flesh of beasts, for example, will never sit well in the stomach of a unicorn."

"I see," said Molly giggling, "Well I can live without meat without too much loss. It's not like Captain Cully stuffed us with meat every night. I should know, as I did all of the cooking for him and his ragtag band of scofflaws."

Molly and Amalthea seemed to be inseparable companions at this point. Schmendrick even realized that he was feeling a twinge of jealously while he was pretty much ignored by the two. It was fortunate that the unicorns could graze as they went, as he only had to feed himself now.

...

About midday, they came across another village controlled by King Haggard. He took the girls to a stable where he paid the local stable girl several copper coins to feed them oats, give them a good grooming, and otherwise pamper them for hours on end. She could see that they were unicorns, announcing that she was the luckiest girl in the world, but he was sure that even if she talked about it, that no adult would take her seriously. The unicorns certainly liked the young girl well enough, and were certainly inclined not to object to the affections lavished upon them, not even Molly Grue. This was definitely a new experience for her.

With that out of the way, Schmendrick sought out a place to feed himself. With the little money he had left, he had to find a cheap dive that served a lot of leftover gruel made from the leftover morning oat meal of several days combined with the all of the unused food and scraps from all of the other dishes, and a lot of weak watered-down beer. It took a couple of hours for Schmendrick to get stuffed, and he was taking his sweet time to boot. With a mighty belch that drew looks from everyone present, he decided it was time to go.

He went to the Town Square to make some easy money performing cheap tricks that had nothing to do with magic. It was all simple sleight of hand and coordinated maneuvers, like making coins appear out of people's ears, or juggling half a dozen balls at once. Honest hard working folks always seemed to be entertained by such simple things. After three of four hours of performing, he had amassed a dozen or so more copper coins in the hat he had set by his side.

As the sun waned in the sky, he knew it was time to leave the village. He knew that if the Red Bull attacked again in the night, they could not be anywhere near a place where innocent humans lived. It would be best if no innocent animals were endangered either.

He was not surprised to see a balding man scolding the stable girl as he approached. "Stop telling people we have unicorns, sweetie," he said, "there's no such thing. I don't want people to think you're crazy or something."

She seemed to be rather dejected.

"Pardon me," said Schmendrick, "but I heard you talking. I am the Great Wizard Schmendrick, and might there be something I can do for you?"

"You're well traveled, right? You've seen a lot of things?" he asked, "Just tell my little girl here there aren't any unicorns, and certainly none in my stables. Just horses."

He walks up to the young girl, patting her on the head as he said, "She is young and innocent, and believes many things that no one is holding against her. Tooth fairies give coppers for lost teeth, and Santa Clause gives presents to all the good boys and girls on one night every year, right?"

The man nods quietly as he continued, "We both know what's real, don't we? There's no point in spoiling the fantasy right now, is there? If she believes in her innocent little heart that there's unicorns in your stable, who are we to crush her spirits? It's a sweet story that she can tell to her children and her grandchildren."

"You are so right, Mister Wizard," he said. He turns to the stable girl and says, "If you say they're unicorns, sweetie, then daddy believes you. Take care of them and play with them until they have to leave, okay? But don't stay up to late, you have chores you have to do at the crack of dawn tomorrow, just like any other day."

She smiled noticeably and said enthusiastically, "Yes father, I will."

"Oh," added Schmendrick, "I have to take my horses and leave right now. I realized I'm late for a show in the next town."

"It isn't safe to travel in the night, sir," said the man with a touch of concern, "it isn't safe. There could be monsters."

"I am the Great Wizard Schmendrick," he boasted, "the night holds nothing that frightens me. There is no monster that can defeat me and my magics."

"As you want, sir," said the man as he scratched his chin. He turned to the stable girl, and said "I can handle this. You need to go to bed, young lady. Early to bed and early to rise makes a man... uhm... a young lady... uhm... something something something..."

"Yes father." She turned and withdrew into the house.

...

As Schmendrick deduced in town, the Red Bull attacked again by night, and Molly once again drove it away with her ferocious offensive. The battle must have lasted for at least an hour. He figured that she even managed to inflicted light wounds to the forelegs of the monstrous flaming beast with her magical horn. Even though Molly was knocked down and winded more than once, she would not give up or let the Red Bull get anywhere near Amalthea.

...

King Haggard watched as the Red Bull returned defeated for the second time. He deduced that since the Red Bull returned to quickly, that the unicorn had to be nearby, in his own kingdom. "How can a unicorn go unseen in my own kingdom for this long?" he asked aloud. "Who has been hiding and defending a unicorn from the Red Bull and from me? Why do I keep asking myself questions out loud like this?"

There was no answer.

"Lir!" he shouted, "Your King needs you!"

It wasn't long before the dutiful son appeared before him, asking "Yes Father?"

"There is some evil man or beast holding a unicorn against its will in my kingdom. Follow the Red Bull tonight and slay whatever keeps the unicorn captive so that the Red Bull might herd it to the safety of the other unicorns. This I command."

"As you wish, Father."


	3. Chapter 3

Molly the Unicorn Part 3

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Schmendrick awoke in the morning after spending the night sleeping in the grass. They were all too tired to go back to town after battling the Red Bull again. He glanced over to Molly and Amalthea, and noticed that Molly was half buried underneath Amalthea. They looked so cute together. He remembered the first time he saw Amalthea asleep at the side of the road when Mommy Fortuna's Midnight Circus came across her those many days ago. Even if he never knew what a unicorn was, he knew at the very least that horses sleep standing up. Of course, Mommy Fortuna's hunchbacked assistant, who was called Rukh, did not know that. He and Mommy Fortuna knew better, but he chose to feign ignorance in the matter.

He stood up and brushed the loose grass from his robes.

While he wasn't sure exactly what to do, he knew that they couldn't just keep stumbling around fighting off the Red Bull every night. With only one unicorn able and willing to fight, it was only a matter of time before the Red Bull won by luck or by wearing Molly down. The castle seemed to be the right place to go, but he was also sure that's what they'd expect them to do. It was also the most logical place to try and trap them. It felt like the right thing to do was also the hard thing to do.

Judging by the past conversations he had with the citizen's of the Kingdom of Haggard', they could not be far from the Castle itself. They would certainly reach it by nightfall even if they avoided using the main roads. It would improve the chances of avoiding any patrols around the castle.

It was time to gently wake the ladies. He walked over to where they lie asleep.

...

Lir paced in his room. He knew Haggard ordered him to help the Red Bull, but he didn't have to like it. A knight like him was a Monster Slayer, not a monster enabler, and the Red Bull seemed like a monster to him no matter how noble its goals appeared to be. But his father the king ordered it, and Lir was nothing if not loyal and obedient. He wished he had enough time to go and slay another monster, just to take his mind off what he had to do this night.

...

Molly awoke to a hand gently caressing her ear. A human hand. Her first impulse was to take the hand in her own, but then she remembered that unicorns don't have hands. She then realized that there was a mass laying next to her, and a neck draped over her own. The warmth of Amalthea's body felt good against her own.

She opened her eyes to see Schmendrick, and Amalthea's head in the corner of her sight. In that moment, Molly felt like she was truly loved in a way she hadn't felt since she was still living with her mother and father as but a small girl. It was before she ran away from home to live with Captain Cully in the woods as his common law wife.

"Good morning," said Schmendrick softly, "did you sleep well?"

"I had a strange dream," she replied.

"How so?"

"I dream I lived in a magical forest where I protected all the animals there, and made it so it was always bright and green. There was always flowers to smell and fruit to eat, and even the bears would rather eat fruit instead of other animals."

"That doesn't sound so odd to me."

"Yes, but whenever I stopped at a pond or river to drink, the reflection was my human self, not a unicorn. I couldn't tell if my human reflection was happy or sad. She just was."

"Well, I suppose that part might be a little odd, I admit."

"I think that's not odd at all," said Amalthea, "it just means that even if Molly lives for even hundreds of years, she will still have some of her human heart beating in her chest. You will never truly forget who you were, and who you are now."

"It sounds beautiful when you put it that way," sniffed Molly.

"I think so too," said Schmendrick. "It's time to get up now. We're close to the Castle of King Haggard, and I still have no solid clue about what we should do to free the other unicorns once we get there."

"Perhaps King Haggard can not see the harm he's done by capturing all the unicorns in the world," suggested Amalthea, "and we can convince him that freeing them is the right thing to do."

"Why do I fear it couldn't possibly be that simple," sighed Schmendrick.

"I think I have to agree with the wizard this time," added Molly, "although I wish in my heart that you are the one who's right, Amalthea."

Amalthea slowly stood up, being careful not to step on Molly. Once she was on her feet, she nuzzled Molly's cheek to signal it was alright for her to get up as well. The attention made Molly's heart beat a bit faster, and the heat rise up in her face again. She hoped that they just didn't notice it as she made her way to standing up. Unfortunately, the smile on Amalthea's face and the smirk of the face of Schmendrick told her otherwise.

"What?" sputtered Molly, "What are you two gawking at? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Amalthea and Molly sitting in a tree..." sang Schmendrick.

"OH SHUT IT YOU QUACK!" yelled Molly.

"A unicorn can't sit in a tree," said Amalthea said innocently.

Schmendrick just started laughing. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Molly felt so embarrassed. She was sure she was blushing worse than ever before. Amalthea just didn't seem to understand.

"I don't understand..."

Schmendrick paused from his laughter to say, "Well, I was just saying that you and..."

"He was just saying we like each other!" blurted out Molly, cutting off Schmendrick.

"Oh," said Amalthea sweetly, "That's so sweet."

"Well actually Amalthea..." continued Schmendrick, "OUCH!" Molly had 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

"I think that's all we wanted to tell you, that's all we have to say," said Molly.

"I see now," said Amalthea.

"Ow ow ow," said Schmendrick as he hopped around on one foot.

"Walk if off Schmendrick," said Molly, "just walk it off."

After a few minutes, he was back to his normal footing, but giving Molly a dirty look.

"Okay," she said, "let's get this show on the road, okay?"

"I thought Schmendrick say to stay off the road," said Amalthea innocently.

"It's just... I mean," sputtered Molly, "oh never mind."

Schmendrick was smirking again, but Molly was too distracted to yell any more.

The three of them set of quietly towards the Castle of Haggard. They stopped a few times to drink water and eat some wild fruit that all of them could eat. The hours seemed to pass by quickly. Traveling off the road slowed them down more than they imagined it would. It was closing on sunset by the time the castle of Haggard came into view.

The afterglow of the sunset wasn't even over yet before the Red Bull appeared.

"I think you're right Schmendrick," yelled Molly, "The Red Bull must be operating out of this castle! I think that means the other unicorns aren't far away!"

Molly and the Red Bull charged each other straight away. Neither one flinched or turned away. When their horns collided, there was a great explosion. After the light of the blast faded, they were both down and struggling to get back to their feet.

It was about then that Molly heard Amalthea yell, "There's a mounted rider up on that hill! He has weapons and I think he's watching you!"

Molly couldn't afford to take her eyes of the Red Bull to look around. She couldn't see Amalthea at the moment, and had no idea which direction she was pointing. The Red Bull had regained its footing, but was making no aggressive moves. It was shaking its head back and forth like it was trying to clear it. Molly took advantage of the moment to shake her head as well.

She could hear Schmendrick talking in the distance though. "Stay back mounted knight," he was saying loudly, "you don't want to mess with the Great Wizard Schmendrick!" Was that the sound of a horse charging?

The Red Bull looked like it was ready to attack again at any time, so she still could not take her eyes off it. She figured as a wizard, he should be able to take care of himself against one mounted knight. Of course, he couldn't handle Captain Cully's crew. He was vastly outnumbered.

Then she could hear Schmendrick chanting, "Magic Magic do aw you will, Magic Magic..." It was suddenly cut off by another voice shouting "Boot to the head!" She heard a sickening crunch and a sound like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground.

The Red Bull was distracted by the sounds, and Molly attacked when it was looking to it's right. Her horn pierced the Red Bull's left shoulder, causing it to scream in pain. As it staggered back from her, she heard Amalthea shouting, "Oh no! The mounted knight is kidnapping Schmendrick!"

Molly turned to see the mounted knight riding off with someone over his saddle in the direction of the castle. It had to be Schmendrick over the saddle. The Red Bull was fleeing after the rider. She tried to chase them, but stumbled in the ground that was broken up by the explosion and tumbled to the ground.

By the time she got back on her feet, the rider, the Red Bull and Schmendrick were out of sight. Amalthea was standing by her side.

"What will we do?" asked Amalthea.

"Great," muttered Molly, "I have to save all of the unicorns in the world and Schmendrick as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Molly the Unicorn Part 4

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Lir rode into the courtyard bearing his prisoner, the Great Wizard Schmendrick. He only stopped along the way to make sure the blow to the head had not killed him, and to improvise bindings for his wrists and a gag from silk handkerchiefs. He was still out cold. From some reason, the King Haggard was already waiting for them. He looked behind to make sure that the Red Bull was still following him, and he saw that it was.

"Lir!" he shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have captured the great wizard who was keeping the unicorns captive, my King."

"Captured?" he asked incredulously, "I told you to kill him..." He suddenly paused. "Wait, you said unicorns, as in plural?"

"Yes, My King, I saw two unicorns, but one was a little odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes, My King. It had a golden horn and a blood red mane."

"I've seen stranger," said King Haggard, "but back to the matter at hand."

"I'm sorry, My King," said Lir with a note of apology in his voice, "but I slay monsters, I am no executioner. I leave that job to the court system. Besides, I feel that if we explained our actions to this wizard, we can show him the error of his ways and he will use his great spells to benefit us."

The King scratched his chin as he said, "Very well. You are wise beyond your years, my son. Take the prisoner to a cell in the highest tower while I deal with the failure of the Red Bull. Leave him bound and gagged until we can speak to him, and stay with him until he awakens... you know I don't have any other guards to watch prisoners. I do not want him casting any great spells in my castle. The witch was bad enough."

"As the King wishes," said Lir, and he rode for the inner keep of the castle.

As Lir rode away, Haggard confronted the Red Bull, holding a roll of parchment out before him in his outstretched hand. "You!" he shouted, "You have failed me for the last time! =dramatic pause= You're fired!" With great flair, he tore the parchment asunder. "Leave my kingdom at once and never return, or I swear that I shall send Lir to slay you!"

The Red Bull turned and left with its head hung low, pausing once to look back at Haggard, who was still pointing at the gate and glaring. As the Red Bull left the gate, it slowly vanished into the night, leaving a fading glow behind.

...

Molly paced in a glade somewhat distant from the place where they battled the Red Bull. "I've failed him," she cried, "I failed him. What will I do?"

"It's all right Molly," said Amalthea soothingly, "the fact that the mounted knight rode away with Schmendrick proves that I think he's alive and well."

"Then he's probably gonna rot away in the dungeon of King Haggard."

"If you must blame," said Amalthea quietly, "blame me, not yourself." Molly turned to stare at Amalthea. "It's my fault you had to protect me from the Red Bull, my fault that you got hurt, and my fault that you couldn't go after your friend to save him..." She choked on her words as if about to cry. "All because I lack the heart to fight for myself."

"No," said Molly, "I could never blame you or be angry at you for being who you are. You are a unicorn, innocent and pure. I hope you never change. I will always use my horn to protect one as beautiful as you so that you will never have to sully your horn in violence..." There was an awkward pause before Molly blurted out, "because I love you!"

Amalthea began to cry, and soon Molly was weeping as well. The two stood facing each other shoulder to shoulder, draping their heads over the neck of the other, as close to a hug as unicorns can get. Molly could feel Amalthea shaking, her ragged breaths, and the pounding of her heart as it coursed through the veins in her neck.

"The attraction I feel for you, Molly," asked Amalthea quietly, "is that what humans call 'love'?"

"The desire to stay with someone forever? To never leave their side? To never stop caring?" asked Molly, "Yes, humans call that love."

"Then I love you" said Amalthea. Molly burst into tears again. "Have I said something that is wrong?"

"No, this is the happiest moment of my life," said Molly Grue as she pausing in her weeping. Amalthea burst into tears again. "I hope you are as happy as me,"

"Yes," Amalthea choked out, "I think I am."

...

Schmendrick awoke and slowly sat up. His hands were tied, and something silky was in his mouth. His head still hurt like hell. He also was laying on a bed of hay.

"Ah," said a voice, "I see you're awake now."

Schmendrick turned to face the speaker who sat on a stool on the other side of iron bars.

"I am Prince Lir," he said, which caused the wizard to nod back.

"If you promise not to cast any spells," continued Lir, "I shall remove the gag so that we can speak civilly." The Wizard nodded again.

Lir opened the cell door, which apparently was not even locked, and stepped in to start removing the gag from the wizard's mouth.

"I am parched, my friend," said Schmendrick, "may I bother you for some water?"

"Surely," said Lir. He stepped out to a wooden bucket and pulled out a tin cup full of water. He returned to slowly feed the water to the wizard.

"Many thanks."

"So, is it true that you hold those unicorns against their will?"

Schmendrick laughed at that, making Lir look at him oddly.

"They just follow me around, friend. There is no force or spell I know that could force them to follow me, short of an iron cage. Did you see any cages around?"

"No."

"So why is Haggard rounding up all the unicorns in the world?"

"He told me that by keeping all the unicorns in the world with him, he can protect them from all the evils of the world. That no unicorn would ever be slain by trophy hunters or alchemists seeking the magical horn for their strange concoctions ever again."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a noble cause."

"It is. Otherwise, I could not tolerate the Red Bull that the King has been using to round up all of the unicorns in the world."

"I assume I'm going to rot in this cell?"

"I hope not. I was hoping to convince you to use your great magics to help us in our cause. I think the Red Bull won't be needed much longer, and your spells would certainly help us guard all of the unicorns that have been gathered."

"Really?" Schmendrick coughed. "Of course, I would be glad to lend my magical might to your noble cause."

"Then I will take you to father right away and make my proposal." Lir paused. "I hope it won't offend you to keep your hands tied a little longer?"

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Thank you for asking."

Lir helped the wizard stand and escorted him from the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly the Unicorn Part 5

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Schmendrick followed Lir into the throne room where Haggard sat upon his dark and gloomy throne. The stared down at the wizard in a stoney-faced way that made his skin crawl.

"Your Majesty," announced Lir, "I have convinced the Wizard Schmendrick of the justice of our cause, and he pledges to use his mighty magics to aid us in our endeavors."

"Really?" asked Haggard blandly, "and why has he been using his magics against us so far?"

"He claims to never used his powers against us nor used his powers to coerce the two unicorns in any way. He says they merely follow him around."

"Like pet dogs?"

Lir shrugged as he turned to Schmendrick, who merely replied "I know not their motives. I merely got a stable to take care of them overnight, and made they owner believe they were mere horses. They have followed me around ever since."

"So you care what happens to them?"

"I had to. I thought they were among the last unicorns left in the world."

"The odd unicorn: Did you use your magics to change it in any way or compel it to fight?"

"I can't say my magics have had no effect on her at all, but I can say it was never any spell that compelled her to fight."

"Her? So you do know something about these unicorns."

"Of course I do, your Majesty. I am the Great Wizard Schmendrick, well versed in many matters of the world."

"Which is why I think he can greatly benefit our cause, my King," added Lir.

"Very well," said Haggard, "but we already have a Court Wizard. If you can amuse me, I'll make you Court Jester."

"A Wizard?" asked Schmendrick.

"Yes," he replied as he turned to the doorway and yelled, "Wizard! Wizard! You're King needs you!"

After a few minutes, an ancient looking man leaning on a staff entered the room. Taking one look at Schmendrick, he begins to cackle madly.

"What is so funny, Wizard?" demanded Haggard.

"You doom, Haggard," he hissed, "You've let your doom in through the front door."

Haggard glared at the Wizard before he finally announced, "You're FIRED! Lir, escort this decrepit man out and instruct him never to return. His belongings will be crated up and set by the gate by the morning, if he should want those things. If not taken by the week, then it will all just be thrown away. This I command." He turned stoney-faced to Schmendrick and added, "Congratulations, you've just been promoted to Court Wizard. You start entertaining me this evening."

Schmendrick could hear the old Wizard cackling madly all the way to the castle gates.

...

Molly and Amalthea approached the Castle from the side opposite the gates, and realized that the great castle was perched on a rather flimsy looking outcropping overlooking a great lake. Only the castle was present. There was no boats on the lake or any villages lining its shores.

Looking down into the water, they could see the ghostly images of thousands of unicorns beneath the surface of the water. They seemed to be far beneath the surface as if walking on some phantom ground at the bottom of the lake.

"A great spell is holding them," said Amalthea with a tinge of fear in her voice, "I can just feel it in every bone in my body. Stay clear of the water, Molly Grue, for if you are submerged in that accursed lake, you will never come out again."

"All right," said Molly, "avoid the water at all costs. I suppose that could explain why there are no boats in the water, or fishermen along the shore."

Amalthea nodded in agreement.

"We can avoid the lake water by drinking from a stream that feeds into the lake," suggested Amalthea helpfully. Molly nodded.

"Do you think the other unicorns are hungry down there?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"I wish that Schmendrick were here," sighed Molly, "perhaps he could break the spell on the lake. We must sneak into the castle in order to free him. Perhaps the castle also holds the secret to breaking the spell."

Amalthea nodded.

The two unicorns retreated from the lake shore in search of a stream that they could drink, and to find suitable grazing. Going most of the way around the lake, it seemed rather odd that they did not encounter and hunters, farmers or other peasants anywhere near the lake. They only saw a few people on the road to the castle, and they never saw a patrol anywhere.

It took hours to sneak around the lake, to find water and graze. The sun passed noon and soon began slipping into afternoon.

...

Lir showed Schmendrick around the castle proper, including the quarters of the old wizard. There was one man packing the old wizard's things into crates.

"What will happen to that?" asked Schmendrick, even though he plainly head King Haggard speaking earlier. He was leading Lir to make another, more important statement.

"It will be set outside the gates," said Lir, "if it is not claimed within the week, it will all be thrown away."

"A shame really. If it's not claimed, I'm sure I could find some good use for it."

"If the King says it is alright for you to claim this stuff, then it it alright with me."

"I will ask him later when I entertain him. Do you have any idea what I can do to entertain the King?"

"I think he did illusions and minor transformations, but that was years ago when the King still found him to be entertaining. The King grew tired of the shows, and then the wizard retreated to his room most of the time for some obscure research or something. I think he's gone quite mad over the years, becoming the cackling wretch that you saw earlier today. Most likely the King was looking for an excuse to be rid of the man."

"I see," said Schmendrick quietly.

...

The afternoon seemed to pass quickly into evening. Other than the appearance of the castle cook, the only people in the dining hall was Haggard, Lir, and of course, Schmendrick. He was ordered to perform while the King ate, and could only eat once the entertainment for the evening was finished. Going with simplicity, he juggled several axes and short swords for the King and Lir. The King seemed to be mildly amused.

...

Molly and Amalthea retreated to a thick copse of tree and large rocks, hoping to make it a defensible position against the assault of the Red Bull. The two stayed up all night long until nearly dawn, but the Red Bull never came. When the sun was finally rising, the two lay down on a pile of moss and soil to rest. Again, Amalthea lay just behind Molly, draping her neck over Molly's after she playfully nibbled on Molly's ear. It made Molly red-faced all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly the Unicorn Part 6

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Schmendrick awoke in the morning in the bed of the King's former Wizard. He belched, and had a sudden recurrence of the taste of last night's dinner in his mouth. It tasted as bland now as it did the night before. He seriously wondered what kind of King could live with such boring and tasteless food. The greasiest dump he had ever been to in his life served more stellar food than this was.

He was ever so grateful for getting a full night's rest without being gagged or having his hands tied together. His wrists still felt a bit sore from that ordeal. It did make his little juggling show last night just a little more challenging, not that Haggard or Lir noticed. He rubbed his forehead and noticed that there was still a small lump where the boot of Lir met with his head.

Walking out to the window, he gazed out over the large lake behind the castle. With his magical sight, he could see the thousands of unicorns that looked like phantoms beneath the surface of the water. It was apparent to him that a vast and powerful spell was holding the unicorns captive in the lake. A spell greater and more powerful than any spell he had ever cast in his life. He had little hope of undoing such a spell without much greater knowledge of what the spell was and how it really worked.

He wondered if Haggard or Lir could see the unicorns trapped in the lake as well as him. His mind wandered to the unicorns that were left behind when he was captured, and hoped that they were doing better than him.

He slipped on his robes and prepared to go to breakfast. His stomach dreaded the notion of what would pass for breakfast around here.

...

When Molly awoke in the morning, she was surprised to see that Amalthea was already up, and standing in a field surrounded by a wide variety and varying sizes of birds. Some were on the ground around her, but several more of them were perched on her back and head. She walked out to Amalthea, causing some birds to take wing, but instead of flying away, they landed on Molly's head and back.

Amalthea turned to Molly and said, "Good morning, sleepy head. I was just talking to the birds here."

"You can talk to birds?"

"Yes, I can talk to any animal if I stay in the area long enough. I find it's usually the birds I can understand first. Some of these birds have been to the castle, and they have seen a new resident there. I am sure that it was Schmendrick they saw, because the castle really has few people in it for its size."

"That's great. Since the Red Bull did not attack last night, I think this is my chance to sneak into the castle and save Schmendrick from Haggard."

"I will go with you. I must. It is my fault that Schmendrick was captured, so I must help to set things right."

"It will be dangerous. Please don't go with me."

"It's alright. All the guards will see is a mare. The worst they will do if they catch me is take me to the stables with the other horses."

"What about Haggard? What if he sees you for what you really are?"

"He is but one man. If a unicorn can do anything, it is evade the pursuits of one man. Once we are in the castle proper, there will not be enough room for him to summon the Red Bull, if he is the one who does that."

"Okay," sighed Molly, "that is true. I suppose it would be easier to protect you if you come with me into the castle. We should wait until the moon is almost overhead, so we won't be surprised if the Red Bull puts in an appearance when the sun sets tonight."

Amalthea nodded, causing a couple of birds to shift position on her head.

...

Schmendrick paced the room lost in thought. 'Talking cats?' he thought, 'Why did no one warn me about talking cats?' It gave him some obscure clues about wine drinking itself, speaking skulls, and clocks striking the right hour. He saw no clocks anywhere in the castle, and certainly saw no talking skulls. Thinking about it made his head hurt.

Not only that, he also had to think of a new routine to entrain King Haggard tonight so he could eat and not get thrown out on his butt or back in a prison cell in the highest tower.

He could hear Haggard yelling for Lir in the distance. 'That man's voice sure can carry', he thought.

...

"Lir! Lir!" shouted Haggard, "Your King needs you!"

Lir arrived as he said, "I am here to serve you, Your Majesty. What is your need?"

"The Red Bull is gone, but slay it if it should return," he said grimly, "but that's not why I called you. With the Red Bull gone, I need you to mount up and search for the two unicorns. They should still be close to the castle, since their wizard friend is still here."

"What should I do if I find them? What if the odd unicorn attacks me?"

"Do not slay them no matter what happens."

"But they are unicorns, My King. How can I capture them?"

"I have a horse drawn cart with an iron cage on it, in case I had to haul a dangerous prisoner across town. I'll have my two best men on that following you as you go. Convince the unicorns to go into the cage if they want to see their friend again. If she fights, stun the beast with a shield blow to the head and have the men drag the beast into the cage."

"Shield blow to the head? That might kill the beast, you know."

"Well, you're right. I would hate to lose even one unicorn in the world." He paused to think. Going over to his throne, he opened a secret compartment somewhere in the back where Lir could not see, and returned holding a bag. "This bag contains magic dust. I was saving it in case their was a rebellion against me. Throw this dust in the unicorn's face, and it will be put into a deep magical sleep for several hours. Then you should have no trouble putting the unicorns into the cage without hurting either of them."

"A brilliant idea, My King."

"Of course. I thought of it."

Lir takes the bag, bows to the King, and then walks away.

...

Molly and Amalthea spotted Lir riding forth from the castle, and he begin riding around the lake looking around. They could also see two men on a wagon with an iron cage on the back who stayed on the road to the castle. No doubt that they were searching for the unicorns. It was almost too easy for even Molly to escape the attention of Lir by hiding in the scrub and bushes. Being unicorns, even their tracks on the ground were almost impossible to see by humans, and their comparatively dull sense of smell did not have any real chance of catching the unicorn's scent.

Molly almost laughed when Lir shouted, "Unicorns! Unicorns! I mean you no ill will! Please go into the cage where you will be safe from harm!" Amalthea, who spent time in an iron cage, was mortified by the cavalier statements by Lir.

Lir spent hours riding hither and yon, pausing to water the horse at the stream, allow it some grazing time, and allow himself time to eat the lunch that was packed for him. Once or twice, he acted like he heard something, but then just rode on as if it were nothing at all. The two unicorns even managed to drink from the stream while Lit was eating lunch, and graze while he was letting his horse graze some distance away.

As the sun drew close to setting, Lir finally rode back to the castle and disappeared within. The men on the wagon dutifully followed behind. Even though Lir did not come close to finding them, he did manage to keep them awake and moving all day, so there was no chance to rest up before their little trek into the castle that night.

They were also forced to be alert for the possible attack of the Red Bull at nightfall, so they couldn't rest even after Lir returned to the castle. Molly led Amalthea back to the defensible position she found the night before in case the dreaded monster attacked them.

Once again, the two waited for hours after sunset for the attack that never came. The moon was nearly overhead when Molly whispered to Amalthea, "It's go time."

The two crept towards the castle, and were grateful that Haggard and his men were too lazy to shut the gates or drop the iron portcullis at night. Molly noticed that a bunch of crates were also stacked outside the gates, and no one was watching over them.

Out of curiosity, Molly crept up to the crates and started reading the hand drawn labels.

"What are you doing? A lot of this stuff is magical, and I don't like it," whispered Amalthea.

"That's exactly right," whispered Molly back, "perhaps some of this magic junk can help us save Schmendrick. It will only take a moment. I'm glad unicorns see better than humans in the dark."

"I am glad you can read. Unicorns cannot read, you know."

"I do not read very well, I'm afraid. I had no formal education, but Captain Cully and his merry men were too lazy to learn to read the wanted posters and such themselves."

Amalthea watched quietly as Molly went from crate to crate. She went back to one of the crates, whispering "This one is marked Lotions/Potions/Salves. There might be something in here we might be able to use." Molly quietly used her horn to pry the top off of the crate.

Amalthea looked into the crate at the strange objects as Molly looked at what Amalthea believed was their labels. Most of the objects had a faint, yet strange magical glow to them that made Amalthea feel uneasy.

"This one is labeled 'Smoke Potion'," whispered Molly, "perhaps we could use it for something. If I break this, and smoke appears, that will be your signal to escape from the castle by any means. I will meet up with you down by the lake shore."

Amalthea nodded.

"I have to carry this thing carefully in my mouth, so I can't talk to you while I'm carrying it."

Amalthea nodded again as Molly picked up the flask by the neck mainly using her lips muscles and not her teeth.

The two crept into the castle, noting that the one man on duty was sound asleep leaning against his pike. The pike was very long, and sported a wicked spiked iron tip. There was no one around as they sneaked their way towards the inner keep. Molly didn't like crossing open ground like this, but she had no choice.

Just as they got to the door, they heard someone shouting, "Horses loose in the courtyard! Horses loose in the courtyard! Help me round them up!"

Molly turned to see that the pike man at the gate was now awake, and blocking the way out with his long wicked pike. She then turned to see the guard who must have just left the barracks who was still shouting and gesturing towards them. Then the door burst open, and she turned back to be almost face to face with Lir. He had a shield on his left arm and a small sack in the other.

When he threw the dust in her face, she was too close to avoid it. She gagged on the dust, tossing the Smoke Potion to the ground in front of her. The flask burst, releasing a massive cloud of multicolored smoke all around her. Molly felt horribly weak and tired, and her legs gave out as she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"I put the odd unicorn to sleep, My King," shouted Lir, "but there's smoke out here. I cannot see anything more than a foot past the end of my hand."

Molly's consciousness began to fade rapidly as she heard Haggard reply, "Bind the beast in chains and leather straps, muzzle it, wrap the horn in sack cloth and leather belts, and then take it to the iron cage in the highest tower!"

"Why, My King?"

The last thing Molly heard was Haggard saying, "Because I'm in a bad mood!" Her last thought was 'Flee Amalthea, flee!'.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly the Unicorn Part 7

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Amalthea saw the multicolored smoke, and fled the castle just like Molly instructed her to. With the courtyard flooded with multicolored smoke, her keener senses easily allowed her to evade the clumsy human guard at the gate even with his pike blocking the way. She simply leaped over the pike as easily as a steeple chaser horse leaps over a single low placed pole.

Once clear of the castle, she fled to the lake shore. She hid in a copse of trees where she could see where she came from.

There was no sign of pursuit. There was no sign of Molly. There was no sign of Schmendrick. Amalthea suddenly felt alone and afraid. She realized that she had become dependent upon the valiant defense that Molly gave to her without regards to her own safety. The willing defense that is given freely to one that they love.

She fell to her knees in the space between the trees and began to shake terribly. There was still no sign of Molly nor Schmendrick. Even the Red Bull did not see fit to come after her. She was too frightened to sleep. Her body was in a constant state of being ready to flee at the least little threat: High heart beat, rapid breathing, nervous twitching, rapid eye and head movements. It felt as if her heart could just burst from her chest at any second, and her lungs strained to suck in all the air they could get.

...

Schmendrick was awakened in the middle of the night by someone knocking on his door. When he opened the door, he was confronted by Lir.

"We have captured the odd unicorn," said Lir, "and the King has commanded that we all help carry her up to the iron cell in the highest tower."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"This instant."

"Give me a minute to change."

"Take it. I've got a few more people to round up. Just get to the door of the inner keep as soon as you can."

Schmendrick nodded, and closed the door. He heard the footfalls of Lir moving quickly away from the door as he moved to gather his clothes. After dressing, he stepped into the hall and walked briskly to the inner keep door.

Looking out the open door, he was horrified to see Molly on the ground. Her unicorn body was bound heavily in leather straps and iron chains. Her mouth was muzzled and her horn wrapped in a lot of sack cloth and leather belts. He doubted she could do more than squirm even if she was awake. His magical sight told him that she was under some sort of deep sleep spell.

Two of Haggard's men were fashioning a rope harness around Molly's torso. Haggard himself supervised the operation.

"Drag the beast to the inside of the tower. We'll use the tackle and block to lift her up the center of the tower to the prison at the top. It will take all of the rope in the castle to do this. No one is excused from helping, not even Lir. Not even me."

"All of this trouble for a horse," muttered a guard.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY ORDERS?" thundered Haggard as he spun to face the guard, "Do you wish to join the beast in a cell?"

"No my King," barked the guard, "I'm so sorry for talking out of place."

"That's better," sneered Haggard.

Lie returned then with the castle cook in tow. "Everyone is present and accounted for, My King."

"Good work Lir," he commended, "Now help the men drag the beast to the tower. We'll all be busy for a few hours. The magic dust you used will assure that she will stay asleep the whole time."

"As you command, My King."

Everyone present formed lines, picked up a rope, and began dragging Molly towards the tower. After the way that Haggard snapped at the poor guard, Schmendrick had no intention of even remotely questioning why Molly was being treated like she was. No one present did, not even Lir.

It took almost an hour to drag her to the tower, another hour to set up all the ropes and pulleys in the tower from the bottom to the top, and almost another three hours to haul Molly all the way up to the prison at the top. Everyone was tired by the time Molly was dragged into the cell. Only the rope harness was removed. The door locked behind her once the ropes were clear.

"Everyone is dismissed," commanded Haggard, "take a few hours to sleep, but not a minute more. I expect everyone to perform their duties to the best of their abilities today."

People groaned quietly as they made their way back to their rooms, even Lir and Schmendrick.

...

Molly groaned as she awakened. Her head was fuzzy and swimming. She was laying on her side on a bed of dirty hay. It was lit by a single lantern hung from the wall. Her eyes focused, and she saw that she was in a prison cell.

She tried to move, but could barely squirm. The leather squeaked and chain links clinked against each other. She could see the muzzle over her mouth, and the sheath over her horn. Her body bounced a bit as she wildly struggled to be free. Either no one heard her, or no one cared, as she could see no one guarding the cells.

After a while, she got tired and settled down. She caught the scent of dung, and realized that sometime in her wild struggles, she dumped a load. Her frenzied attempt to be free prevented her from noticing it. She really hoped someone would clean it up when they checked up on her.

...

Amalthea continued to shake and hide as the sun came up. She had not slept a wink all night. She got no sleep the previous day with Lir galloping about all day looking for them. All in all, she calmed down a little bit, but only because it used too much energy to remain in her terrified state.

Staggering to her feet, she walked to the edge of the lake.

"If I throw myself in the lake," she said to no one in particular, "I'll be safe. The Red Bull can't get me. Haggard can't get me. Lir can't get me. Maybe being trapped down there is better than being scared and helpless up here."

She dipped her hoof into the water, then pulled it back.

"What about Molly? What about Schmendrick? If I jump in the lake, they will have no one. But I'm scared. I've never been so afraid in my life. I want to be safe."

She dipped her hoof into the water, then pulled it back.

"No. I can't go away. I have to be brave. I have to be brave for Molly. I love Molly. I CAN'T ABANDON MOLLY!"

She leaped back from the edge of the lake. Her heartbeat slowed, and she began taking deep, long breaths.

"Focus on Molly, stay focused on Molly," she repeated over and over several times, "I have to live and stay free for Molly. Jumping in the lake is the easy way out. The coward's way out."

She retreated to the woods where she finally managed to drink water, graze, and get some sleep hidden in the defensible position Molly found for them two nights ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly the Unicorn Part 8

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Molly had no idea how many hours she was stuck in that cell unable to move or speak. She had bouts of thrashing about interposed with periods of laying still, trying to breath through the nose holes in the mask, but all the time unable to sleep. She had no food or water, even if she wasn't muzzled. Above all that, she was getting tired of having to smell her own dung.

Finally, someone came to see her. It was no less than Lir himself. He had a bunch of stuff that he must have hauled all the way up the stairs. Unlocking and opening the cell door, he let himself inside and leaned down by Molly.

"I'm really sorry that a noble beast like you is being treated like this," said Lir, "but I can't do anything until the King changes his mind. If you promise not to bite or make a fuss, I'll remove the muzzle so you can water and feed. The King says I can do this much for you. Nod if you understand me."

Molly nodded.

He set a bucket of water and a bucket of oats down in front of Molly, rolled her onto her stomach, and then removed her muzzle. She dipped her muzzle into the water pail and started to drink.

"Okay. Now I can sweep out your... mess... while you eat and drink."

Lir cleaned out the dung and replaced the hay while Molly ate. He periodically checked on her to see when she was finished.

"Now for the bad part," sighed Lir, "I have to put the muzzle back on."

Molly violently shook her head 'no'.

"Look, I don't want to," said Lir regretfully, "but if I don't put this muzzle back on you, the King promised terrible punishments for both you and me. I don't care how bad he punishes me, but I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already have. Please, let me put the muzzle back on you."

Molly drooped her head in defeat, and Lir put the muzzle on, strapping it back in place. He looked sadly at the unicorn once the deed was finished. Reaching gently out, he stroked behind her ear for a moment or two.

"I have more than a passing an idea of how uncomfortable you are like that. Don't ask how or why, I'm trying to get over it. I'm going to sprinkle just a pinch of this sleep dust into each nostril, so you will fall asleep in a few minutes. You need the rest. Please inhale the dust as I sprinkle it."

Molly inhaled as Lir sprinkled the dust, then he rolled her back onto her side. He then stood up, left the cell and relocked the door.

"I swear I shall plead your case to the King until he lets me free you, or until he tosses me into a cell along with you."

She started dozing off as soon as Lir walked out.

Less than a minute late, Schmendrick entered the room. "Do not fear," he said, "Schmendrick is with you."

He walked over to the cell door and looked it, but Molly was fading fast. Her eyelids were feeling like lead. She could hardly keep them open.

"I've found clues to the lair of the red bull. I'll free you as soon as I figure out what the heck they mean. All I have to do is find the wine that drinks itself..."

Molly could not hear Schmendrick any more, as she was out cold.

...

Amalthea awoke from her rest and spoke to the birds. Some of them saw a animal like her up in the highest tower of the castle in the 'smelly nest'. They told her that there was something wrong with her, and that she only moved a little bit, never getting up on her feet. While she couldn't figure out exactly what the birds where trying to tell her, she figured that Molly was at the very least stuck in an iron cage. She learned to hate iron cages.

But the birds could tell that Molly was alive. A few of them even saw a couple of people visit her. One of them seemed to fit the description of Schmendrick. Perhaps he was hatching some sort of plan to save Molly, but she couldn't depend on him for that. He didn't love Molly, not like her.

Amalthea dearly wished that she could fly like a bird. It seemed to be the only way to get to the highest tower without having to go through the front gate. She just knew in her heart that she couldn't face the humans in Haggard's Castle again. The fear would overwhelm her once more.

...

Haggard went up to the tower and gazed down upon the sleeping unicorn. There had to be some way to use her as bait to lure the last unicorn free in the world into a trap.

...

Schmendrick looked very hard to find the clues that would lead him to the lair of the Red Bull, but he was running out of places to look. He knew there had to be somewhere he hadn't looked yet. 'Everything is found in the last place you look', he thought to himself.

The Red Bull had to be connected to Haggard in some way, perhaps even to Lir, but he also heard that Haggard 'fired' the Red Bull. The scuttlebutt was that Lir would even slay the Red Bull if it should ever appear in Haggard's Kingdom. There was no reason for either of them to go back to the Red Bull's lair... or was there?

...

Lir felt bad after leaving the odd unicorn in that cell all alone. He wondered if going out to slay a monster would help him feel better. Slaying monsters that threaten the people always made him feel better before. It's not like he did it for the trophies or the bragging rights. He just did it because it felt like the right thing to do.

...

Haggard was brooding on his throne when Lir entered.

"Excuse me, your Highness," said Lir, "I've heard rumors of a new dragon in the north. May I ride forth to slay it?"

The King nodded, then suddenly blurt out, "before you ride north, take one more sweep around the lake. I still think the last unicorn in the world is still nearby. I don't think it will abandon the odd unicorn, and may still think that new wizard..."

"Schmendrick?"

"Yes. Him. It may still believe that he is still its ally."

"I will do my best to capture the beast."

"I know you will try your best. You always do."

"Majesty, about the..."

"NO!" snapped Haggard, "The unicorn remains bound and tied in the cell! If you keep this issue alive much longer, you shall irritate me!"

Lir leaves the room quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly the Unicorn Part 9

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Lir mounted up and rode off the road, angling towards the lake. He doubted he would even see the unicorn, let alone capture it. But he told the King he would try, and he always kept his word.

"Unicorn!" he cried, "Unicorn!"

He rode around the edge of the lake, calling but expecting no response. As he turned the horse to ride back to the road, he heard a noise behind him. Spinning the horse back, he saw the unicorn standing several horse lengths away.

"What do you want, human?" it asked.

Lir gasp. "You speak?"

"Obviously."

"The odd unicorn doesn't talk."

"If you treated me as badly as you treated her, I wouldn't speak either. Left alone in the horrible iron cage, left to sit in her own filth, barely able to move."

"How do you know this?"

"A little birdie told me."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "but I cannot disobey the King, By the way, my name is Lir."

"My name is Amalthea."

"Unicorns have names?"

"No, that was given to me by Schmendrick the Great."

"And the odd unicorn?"

"Her name is Molly. What did they do to her exactly?"

"The King ordered the odd... Molly... to be bound with leather straps and iron chains. She is muzzled and her horn sheathed in sack cloth and leather belts. I feel sorry for her, so I feed and water her, and sweep the cell daily. I make sure she has fresh hay to lay on, so she doesn't bruise."

"You seem like a kind person. Why do you obey the horrible commands of the King?"

"You're wrong. I'm a monster that rides out and slays monsters. I just walk on 2 legs, use weapons and wear armor."

"If you were truly a monster, you wouldn't care about Molly."

"The King wants me to bring you in."

"So I can share Molly's fate?"

Lir remained quiet.

"The one called Schmendrick," asked Amalthea, "how fares he?"

"Him? The King has made him Court Wizard. He goes up to the tower now and then to check on Molly also. Is he your friend?"

"If I said he was, wouldn't your King use that against me?"

Lir remained quiet.

"You care about Molly," she said, "but I love her. Please treat her as well as you can."

"I will... If you surrender to me, I swear I'll get Molly untied and unbound."

"I feel that I can trust you, human Lir, but I cannot say the same for your King."

Lir started to move his horse, to turn it around and leave, but Amalthea suddenly leaped back and said "Stay your tricks, Lir! I shall not fall for them!"

"I meant no trick. I was just leaving."

"You won't try and take me?"

"I no longer have the heart to."

"Even if by not doing so, you displease your King?"

"Yes."

"Tell Molly that I love her, and I shall wait for her."

"I shall."

"And tell your King that I shall never surrender as long as Molly is treated the way she has been. Remember, the birds tell me what is happening there."

"I shall," said Lir as he rode away.

...

Schmendrick climbed the stairs to the top of the castle wall along the side facing the road. There was no one on the walls, but he knew there was a man posted at the gate. What he was about to do was a desperate gamble, but he felt there was no choice left for him.

He raised his arms, pointing them towards the woods on both sides of the road as he chanted, "Magic magic, do as you will." Repeating the chant over and over, he felt the magic building up inside him. It would have to be close to the greatest spell he had ever cast, so he kept building the magic inside him until he felt he was going to explode. With a grand gesture, he sent forth the magic.

He waited a moment, and just when he was about to give up, the sky reddened in the middle of the day. From the woods emerged the Red Bull. Well, not exactly the Red Bull. Schmendrick could tell that the flames were a darker red in color, and it was just a little too small, but he really hoped that Haggard and his guards would not pay attention that closely.

The fake Red Bull began walking towards the castle as Schmendrick ran down the stairs to the gate. He gathered his breath, and screamed at the napping guard, "THE RED BULL IS COMING! THE RED BULL IS COMING!"

The guard suddenly snapped to attention. He looked out the gate and saw the fake Red Bull coming towards the castle, towards the gate itself. Grabbing his pike, he turned back to the castle and yelled "TO ARMS! TO ARMS! THE RED BULL IS COMING!"

Several men ran towards the gate bearing sword and shield, pikes and crossbows.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" screamed Schmendrick, "CLOSE THE GATE!"

The guards all converged on the control wheels by the gate, spinning them as fast as they could. The iron portcullis began dropping into place. While it would normally be considered closing quickly, it seemed to be closing painfully slow now. It was apparent that the portcullis would not be fully closed once the (fake) Red Bull arrived.

In fact, the gate was little over half closed when the false monster arrived. It was open enough that a large horse could get through with it's head down, or an average man walking upright. That was far enough to keep the false monster out, figured Schmendrick.

The fake monster rammed its head into the portcullis, knocking it off track and jamming it in place. It hit it again, and the iron groaned and slightly bent under the force.

Two of the guard were frantically shooting their crossbows through the iron bars at the fake monster. No one could tell if the shots were having any effect at all.

When another pair stuck their pikes through as well, the ends burst into flame as soon as they touched it. They shoved anyways, causing the pike to break where it was burning.

It stepped back, and breathed fire upon the portcullis like a furnace. The flames drove the guards back from the gate. The iron began to glow red, and then orange, as the heat built up. It seemed like the gate would soon melt. The flames spread to the grass around the gates, and then to the crates of the old wizard's gear.

As the iron bars began to sag and deform, one of the crates exploded with a burst of sparks and smoke of various colors and hues. A stinking cloud with a horrid smell flooded the area, driving the guards even further away from the gate. The temperature dropped rapidly wherever the smoke touched to the point that ice was appearing. No one could see the fake Red Bull, and oddly, no one could hear it either.

When the smoke cleared, the fake Red Bull was gone, and the gate area was coated with at least an inch thick sheet of ice. The guards cheered wildly.

"Don't be fools!" shouted Schmendrick, "The Red Bull just left, it wasn't defeated! It could come back at any time! I must inform the King at once!"

As he ran towards the castle, he heard a guard say "Buzz kill."


	10. Chapter 10

Molly the Unicorn Part 10

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Schmendrick rushed to see Haggard. As he burst into the throne room (with exaggerated pants and a little stumbling), he shouted, "Your Highness, the Red Bull attacked the castle! The portcullis is damaged and jammed half closed!"

"Curse the monster!" shouted Haggard, "and curse Lir for choosing this time to run off and slay dragons!"

"Between my magic and the crossbows, we managed to drive the monster away this time," panted Schmendrick.

"This time?"

"The monster will surely attack again. We didn't hurt it that badly."

"I see."

"Your orders?"

"Make sure that the shifts keep on their toes. Take as many men as you need, and set up the Ballista in the Courtyard so it covers the gate."

"Yes, my Liege."

"Oh, and one other thing."

"Yes?"

"Good job. I think Lir was right to bring you aboard."

"Thank you."

"Don't let that go to your head," warned Haggard.

"Of course not."

When the King wasn't looking, Schmendrick smiled.

"Oh, a trifling matter, your Highness."

"Yes?"

"Lir will be gone who knows how many days. I would like to take care of the unicorn prisoner in his absence, but I would need use of the cell key for that."

"Very well. You have my permission to use the key until Lir returns."

"Thank you, your Highness," he said with a bow, "Schmendrick serves you."

...

Amalthea continued to observe the castle from the lake side, hoping there would be some sign from Molly or Schmendrick. But there was not.

While she felt something strange when the fake Red Bull attacked the castle, she somehow sensed that it wasn't the same thing as the monster that attacked them before. Therefore, she felt no fear or panic.

She continued to speak to the birds of the area, petitioning any bird that would listen to fly up to Molly's cell and check up on her condition. The birds reported no changes in Molly's condition. Based on the birds' reports, she deduced that Lir and Schmendrick were the only two who bothered to check up on Molly, and Lir rode off somewhere for places she didn't know and for an unknown number of days to boot.

...

Schmendrick visited Molly in her cell later that day, once he had acquired the key to her cell.

As he stepped up to the cell door, he said, "Do not fear. Schmendrick is with you."

He unlocked the door and stepped in, and noticed that Molly was crying. Setting the water and oats in front of her, he rolled her onto her stomach and removed the muzzle.

"Please let me out," she pleaded as she wept.

"I really wish I could, but I cannot let you out until I trick Haggard or Lir into showing me the way to the Red Bull's lair. It shouldn't be much longer. If I freed you before that, it would ruin my plan to save Amalthea and all of the other unicorns trapped in the lake by the Red Bull."

"All right," sniffed Molly, "I will stay here only because I love Amalthea."

Schmendrick raised an eyebrow, but only said, "Now eat and drink, my dear. Keep your strength up for Amalthea, if no one else. If I hear any news of her, I shall tell you straight away."

Molly nodded as she said, "Thank you. You are a good friend."

"By the way, I used the Magic to fake an attack by the Red Bull on the castle, and I hope that Haggard will have enough doubts that he will lead me to the Red Bull's lair."

Molly asked, "So are you becoming a real wizard?"

"That may still be too much to ask."

She dipped her muzzle into the water and began drinking while Schmendrick set about cleaning up the cell and laying fresh hay. He then stepped in front of her with a deep frown.

"I know," said Molly, her head hanging down dejectedly, "the muzzle must go back on or Haggard will punish us both. I shall not resist."

Sadly, he strapped the muzzle back in place. He then stroked her ears a moment before rolling her back onto her side.

"I shall plead your case in Lir's absence, until he frees you from your bondage or tosses me into the cell with you."

Molly nodded. She wished that he had some of the magic dust that helped her sleep before.

He gathered the pails and cleaning gear, stepped out of the cell, and relocked the door.

...

The days passed slowly for Molly as she hoped that Amalthea was doing alright all alone outside the castle. Each day, Schmendrick stopped by to water and feed her. With each visit, she begged him of news about Amalthea, and was told sadly that there was no news to tell.

She was also told how the King continued to refuse giving him the permission to let Molly out of her restraints. How his daily asking for such permission was making the King's temper shorter and shorter.

On the other hand, he felt that the King's trust in him was increasing. He felt that soon, he would be able to come and go from the castle as he pleased. Molly made him promise to go to the lake, find Amalthea, and express her love and concerns for her.

...

Amalthea was lightly sleeping in the defensible position Molly had found for them when she was awakened by a familiar voice calling out to her. It was Schmendrick.

"Amalthea!" he called, "Amalthea! I bear news of Molly! Come talk to me, please!"

She crept out of the bushes and made her way towards the wizard, looking around with apprehension to make sure that no one followed him.

"I am here," she said at last, "How fares Molly?"

Schmendrick turned to face her.

"Her spirits are reasonably strong. She told me to tell you that she loves you."

Amalthea nodded.

"How do you fare?"

"I am scared and alone. Only my love for Molly kept me from throwing myself into the lake to be safe from the Red Bull, Haggard and Lir. Tell her I miss her with all of my heart. Tell her that I live for the day that we can be together again."

"I shall tell her all you have said, and I also swear I shall free Molly and get you as soon as I can find the way to the Red Bull's lair."

"I trust you in this matter, Schmendrick."

"Thank you," he said quietly, "I hope your trust in me is not wasted."

"I know in my heart that it is not wasted."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Molly the Unicorn Part 11

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

Amalthea was hiding that night, trying to sleep, when she awoke to a feeling of heat, and the sky turned red around here. The Red Bull had returned at last, and Amalthea had no champion to protect her any more.

"Come out, unicorn," said a deep rumbling voice, "I have no intention to herd you or hurt you anymore."

She gasped, realizing that the Red Bull could speak.

"Haggard has no sway over me. He cannot compel me to obey."

The Red Bull faced Amalthea as she stepped from cover.

"Why?" she asked, "Why have you tormented by kind so?"

"I had no choice. I am not a creature of your world, but in fact called here and bound to the will of Haggard. Personally, I detest your world and would love nothing more than to go home. You have no idea how insufferably cold it is here all of the time."

"So you are also a victim of Haggard? How terrible."

"I cannot stay long. Haggard promised to have Lir slay me if I returned."

"Lir is off slaying dragons, but why bother to come back at all?"

"To tell you how sorry I am for the things Haggard made me do. To help set things right by giving a gift of magic to you. That fool Haggard never had a grasp of my powers, so he had me do things by the simplest means possible. He even had the contract written so I could never speak to him."

"And what of your lair? My friend is looking for it."

"That is where the object that binds me to this world is located. I can tell you that you can not get to my lair the way I did. You must find the path that humans use, and I have no knowledge of how that works."

Amalthea nodded quietly.

"Now come a little closer. I promise this won't hurt, although it might tingle a bit."

Now that she heard the Red Bull speak, she was no longer terrorized by it. She stepped closer to the huge flaming creature she once called monster.

The Red Bull deeply inhaled, and then released its breath on Amalthea. It came out as a shower of blue sparkling lights that flowed over her body like a stream. She did in fact feel tingly all over.

"You will understand the power I have given you when love takes you in, need takes you out, and the circle takes you back to where your heart was to begin with."

"I do not understand..."

"When you find my lair, you will understand. Farewell."

"Please don't go, I have so many questions!"

The Red Bull seemed to vanish into the air, and the night sky returned to what it was before.

...

That same night, Schmendrick was busy sneaking around the castle following the movements of Haggard. It was close to midnight when Haggard made an unexpected trip to the bottom of the castle, in the catacombs below. Much to Schmendrick's surprise, he opened a secret passage that led even deeper below the castle.

He paid close attention to how the passage was opened, as he did not dare to confront Haggard at this time. There was still the speaking skull and the clock to find, and he wanted to be sure he could free Molly when the time was right. He planned to return the next night to explore the secret passage when Haggard wasn't there, so he could deduce the clues at his leisure.

Quietly returning to his room and avoiding notice, Schmendrick crawled into bed and took his well deserved rest.

...

The next day, Schmendrick made his normal trip up the tower to water and feed Molly, and clean up her cell. While the muzzle was off, he explained how he followed Haggard to the depths of the catacombs and watched Haggard use the secret passage. He detailed how he planned to return the next night to see if he could find the skull and the clock.

"Please act swiftly," begged Molly as she wept, "for I do not know how much longer I can live on my love of Amalthea. I have never imagined such misery and suffering in my life. It hurts that I cannot move, and I am afraid that I can not stop the roaches from crawling over my body, nor can I deal with the horseflies that are biting me."

"I am truly sorry," he replied, "I shall free you as soon as I possibly can. As soon as I can put an end to all of this madness. Please hold out a little longer if not for me, then for Amalthea. She suffers because she is all alone and frightened, hiding by the lake fearing an attack by the Red Bull, worried that Lir will try to capture her, and longing to be with you once more."

"I was her hero, her champion," wept Molly, "and I have failed her so miserably."

"Look," he said, "Amalthea told me that only your love for her kept her from flinging herself into the lake to be safe with the other unicorns."

Molly stopped weeping to gasp at his words.

"So just let Amalthea's love for you keep you strong as your love for Amalthea has kept her strong."

"I shall," she replied in a choking voice.

He finished taking care of Molly, cleaning the cell, he replaced the muzzle, and then left her alone after promising to return the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly the Unicorn Part 12

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

As night fell across the land, Amalthea watched fearfully from near the broken gate to the castle. She could see one, perhaps two men, armed with pikes, lounging around the gate for what would pass for vigilance in Haggard's castle. The hours passed as the two men talked, shared drinks and finally fell quiet about the time their lantern ran out of oil.

She slipped up to the gate and noticed the guards napping as they leaned against their pikes. As she was smaller than a standard horse, she barely needed to duck to pass beneath the old iron portcullis. It certainly helped that she moved as quietly as a slow summer breeze.

Amalthea knew where to go to find Molly: the little birds told her as much. It was in the iron cage at the top of the highest tower.

Her heart felt like it would stop cold in her chest when she heard a man calling, "The white mare is back! The white mare is back! Come help round her up! Come help round her up!"

She raced for the tower, but turned aside as she watched two men open the tower door and emerge from within holding lassos.

More men stumbled from the keep, also bearing lassos and nets.

"Red Bull!" she screamed, "Let your gift take me to Molly! I LOVE HER!"

She suddenly felt strange. The tingly feeling overtook her body again. She had to stop a second and close her eyes, it tingled so strongly. It felt as is muscles and bones shifted under her hide. There was a slight decrease in the mass of her head, but a large increase around her torso.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she had undergone a startling transformation: She was now the graceful and powerful Pegasus!

The guards looks shocked as they gazed at Amalthea. Even their mundane eyes were fully aware of her white feathered wings.

She spread her great wings and raced towards the tower. The two men feebly looked at their ropes as she charged, and then dove for cover in opposing directions. There was no point in doing so, as she was airborne before she was anywhere near them.

Rising into the air, she gracefully spiraled around the tower rising ever high with an occasional beat of her powerful wings.

Looking around, she could see a rider approaching the castle from a distance that was miles away, but with her new hawk-like vision, could clearly see that it was Lir returning to the castle.

Then, she heard a voice below. It was an old man staring from his bedroom window. It was Haggard. "_**A Pegasus**_?" he screamed as he pointed at Amalthea, "_Don't even tell me that they're real too_? _How could I have not seen such a beautiful creature before_?"

She then caught a glance of Schmendrick standing in his window, also gawking at her. It wasn't said loudly, but Amalthea could have sworn she heard him mumble, "They can't blame _this_ one on me."

Amalthea circled higher, above the top of the tower, before circling back and aiming for the balcony just above the level of the cells. As her back hooves touched the stone floor, she flash changed back into a unicorn.

She used her glowing horn to break down the shutters, forced her way in, and then made her way down the stone steps to the level of the iron cages.

"_MOLLY_!" she cried, "_I SWEAR THAT I SHALL NOT LET YOU SUFFER FOR ANOTHER SINGLE SECOND_!"

Molly looked up hopefully as Amalthea entered, and thrust her glowing horn into the cage's lock. The lock seemed to burst into blue flames as it exploded open. She stepped into the cage with Molly, and used her glowing horn to surgically lash out at Molly's bonds, slashing straps, cutting the iron buckles, severing the links in the iron chains, and tearing sack cloth asunder. In a matter of a couple of moments, Molly was free enough to try and stand.

Her legs were badly sore and stuff from a the time she couldn't move, so it was hard for her to stand even with Amalthea to lean against. Amalthea used her teeth to tear away the last of the muzzle, and strip off the remains of the sackcloth sheath that covered her horn.

"Amalthea," wept Molly, "I was so afraid I would never see you again!"

"Molly," she wept back, "I was so scared and alone without you!"

"_I LOVE YOU_!" they blurted out together, "_I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU_!"

They leaned against each other and wept greatly, letting out all of their repressed fear and sorrow as their tears flowed down their jaws and necks.

"Say," asked Molly, "How did you get up here?"

"Well," sniffed Amalthea quietly, "The Red Bull gave me wings."

Molly blinked.

"The Red Bull gave me wings with his magical powers."

"Oh," replied Molly quietly.

Just then, a half a dozen guards armed with round shields and long swords burst into the room followed by King Haggard and Schmendrick.

"_Unicorns_," demanded Haggard, "_Tell me where that Pegasus is_!"

"If I tell you honest and true," asked Amalthea quietly, "Haggard, what will you do for me? Would you swear not to bind Molly so disgracefully ever again?"

"_You know something, don't you, Unicorn_?"

"Yes, I do. I swear that I can take you to the Pegasus if you swear to never treat Molly so again."

"_If you deceive me in the least, Unicorn, I swear that your fate will be much much worse_."

"I am not afraid," she said, "Not when I have Molly at my side."

"_Very well, I swear to abide by your conditions. Now show me the Pegasus_."

Amalthea walked to the open door, and said, "Excuse me," to the guard blocking her way. The King nodded, and the guard moved aside. She made her way up the narrow stone stairs to the broken shutters, and made her way out. The humans followed her, and Molly followed behind them.

"BEHOLD!" screamed Amalthea as she flung herself over the edge.

The humans crowded to the edge, Haggard and Schmendrick both yelling "NO!" together.

There was a flash of light, and then they saw her – Pegasus! She gracefully flew up, beating her wings to gain height over the tower once more.

"Yes!" cried Amalthea as she circled around the tower, "I am now **both** a Unicorn **and** a Pegasus!"

"So... so beautiful," said Haggard quietly.

"She's now one of a kind," said Schmendrick.

"Stay with me, and I swear you'll live in luxury all the days of your life!"

"What about the other unicorns?" asked Amalthea back.

"I..." he stammered, "I... I don't know how to free them!"

"Take me and Molly to the lair of the Red Bull, and I swear I'll stay with you!"

"Of course," promised Haggard.

"Hey," said Schmendrick, "Am I chopped liver over here?"

"If that pleases the Pegasus, it's all right with me."

"Yes," replied Amalthea, "that would please me greatly."

"Please come back, I've agreed to your terms!"

"Give me some room to land!"

Haggard shewed everyone off the landing place, making it open for Amalthea to land. This time, she didn't change forms when she landed. Molly pushed her way past the humans, and nestled up beside Amalthea, who draped her white feathered wing over her love's torso.

"They look so beautiful together," sighed Haggard.

"Don't they?" asked Schmendrick.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly the Unicorn Part 13

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

So Haggard promised to take the Pegasus and the Unicorn to the lair of the Red Bull at midnight of the next night hence. As per his promise, Molly was allowed to remain free and leave her cell as long as she stayed on the Castle grounds. Her joy of being reunited with Amalthea alone was more than enough to mollify any thoughts of escape in any event.

Amalthea was so happy to be with Molly once more that she didn't mind being in Haggard's castle either. It was much better than being out by the lake all alone and unable to communicate with the other trapped unicorns, who probably weren't even aware of her continued existence.

Haggard was grateful just to witness the beauty and grace of the Pegasus, so he was quite content to let them wander the grounds of the castle even if the castle gate couldn't be closed. He seemed almost hypnotized by the new and beautiful Pegasus form of Amalthea. As long as she stayed, he felt gracious enough to let Molly wander free as well.

Prince Leer, who had finally returned to the castle from slaying the dragon, also seemed to be fascinated by the Pegasus that was there to meet him in the castle, although not as much as his iron-fisted father.

And Schmendrick was happy that they were finally going to see the lair of the Red Bull, hoping it would somehow solve the mystery of how to liberate the trapped unicorns so that Amalthea would no longer be the last of her kind, even though she was technically one of a kind once more: A dual existence as both Unicorn and Pegasus.

But soon Amalthea and Molly were both quite tired from their various trials, and neither was terribly willing to move into a stable with the common horses. A room was prepared with no bed, but instead merely had blankets and sheets laid out on the floor so the two could lay down upon them in relative comfort. The two laid on their bellies in opposing directions so that they could lay their heads over the necks of the other, and share each others company as they slept. They were promised that no one would disturb their rest without great need, so they were quite comfortable as slumber deeply overtook them.

...

Schmendrick appeared when he was summoned by the King.

"How can I help you today, your Majesty?" he asked.

"I need you to find out exactly why Amalthea wants to go to the lair of the Red Bull," he asked, "and report it back to me."

"Do you think they would confide that in me?" he asked as he feigned ignorance of their true purpose in going to the Red Bull's lair.

"They seem to treat you as their friend, and therefore I believe that they would confide their goals to you. I told them I didn't know how to free the other unicorns, and that part is true. But above all that, I don't want to take the chance that they will try to free all of my other beautiful unicorns from the lake so that I cannot gaze upon them every morning."

"I see," replied the Wizard, "and I shall obey."

"Very well," grumbled the King, "find out what they are up to when they awaken and make sure there is no plan to take the other unicorns away from me. Without the Red Bull, I cannot gather them up again."

Schmendrick bowed deeply before leaving the presence of Haggard.

Once he was sure the Wizard was gone, he said aloud, "Lir, my son. Make sure that he does as he is instructed."

Prince Lir appeared from behind the curtain he was hiding behind.

"Very well Father," he said, "and what if the Wizard is in fact plotting with the Pegasus and the Unicorn? What if he plans to betray you?"

"I shall take you to the Lair of the Red Bull when I take the others down. Make sure that the other Unicorns cannot be freed by any means necessary. I do mean by ANY MEANS NECESSARY, Lir."

"I understand, my Father," he replied evenly.

"Make sure he doesn't see you leave here at this time," he answered.

"Yes," he said, and then he slipped out of the throne room checking to see that the Wizard was not lingering near the throne room.

...

Schmendrick found Molly in the courtyard looking up into the sky and watching Amalthea as she flew about in her Pegasus form.

"Molly?" he asked.

"Yes, Wizard?" she replied.

"King Haggard suspects our intentions," he said a bit nervously, "and he asked me to spy on you and Amalthea. I think he is planning to stop you and Amalthea from freeing the other unicorns. However, I think he's being honest when he says that he doesn't know how to free the Unicorns even if he did want to."

"Well," she answered, "We don't exactly know how we're supposed to free the Unicorns ourselves. It might not even be in the Lair of the Red Bull, you know."

"I know, but I'm worried that Haggard may do something extreme if he thinks you're close to letting all of his other unicorns go."

"Then we'll just have to be extra careful when he takes us down there, won't we?"

"I imagine that you're right. Please tell Amalthea this when you have the chance. We may be being watched as we speak, so pretending not to be too familiar with you will help when I say I don't think you're planning anything will sound more credible."

"That's good thinking."

"So... What's it like to be a Unicorn?"

"It's the... most wonderful feeling I've ever had in my whole life. I've never felt so alive as I do right now. It feels like I no longer have any limits on what I can do or where I can go... Well, other than promising to stay in this castle. What about you, Schmendrick?"

"Oh," he answered, "I've been around for a lot longer than you can know. My quest to become a real Wizard has frustrated me for a very very long time. I think turning you into a Unicorn has been the greatest spell I've ever cast. I just wish that I meant to do it that way."

"I'm sure that one day, you'll find the true Wizard in your heart, and you'll master magic when the time is right."

"Thank you. You're about the most confident and optimistic person I've ever met."

"I didn't used to be. Molly Grue was a sad and sarcastic figure surrounded by the failures in her life, wishing she could just see a Unicorn even but once."

"Well, at least your wish came true."

"In more ways than I could possibly have ever imagined."

"So you really love Amalthea?"

"More than my own life."

"I think that she loves you just as much."

"I know, and I couldn't be happier. It wouldn't even matter if I were stuck in this smelly broken down castle for the rest of eternity as long as Amalthea is here with me."

"I'm sure that if she could leave this place, she would take you with her."

"I know."

"Well," mused Schmendrick, "I guess I should get back to making my 'secret report' to King Haggard."

"Good luck with that."

He turned and made his way back to the keep.

...

Prince Lir gazed out his window as the beautiful Pegasus Amalthea flew by. She barely paid any attention to him.

"Ah, if you were but a human woman," he mused out loud, but not very loudly.

In his mind, he imagined the kind of blond beauty she would have made if she were a human like him. He imagined them in love and getting married, with him as the King and her as his Queen. There were many children and heirs to carry on after they were gone, but it didn't matter because they had each other.

He then shook his head and muttered, "Like that would happen." He then sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Molly the Unicorn Part 14

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

So the day did come that Haggard promised: The day he would take them down to the Lair of the Red Bull. Actually, it was more the night he promised. He took Amalthea, Molly, Schmendrick and Lir down to the clock below the castle. Lir claimed he was coming along to make sure his father remained safe should a monster or something should have taken up residence in the (former) Lair of the Red Bull, not that the others were terribly swayed by his argument. On the other hand, it would have been too much trouble to simply try and make Lir stay behind. Haggard was certainly of a mind to let his son come along regardless.

Lir was first, followed by Schmendrick and Haggard, and then Amalthea and Molly. The later two had a bit of trouble maneuvering their larger bodies down the fairly narrow passages formed by the stairs and rock walls. Amalthea certainly had no room to even stretch her wings in the least let alone have the room to use them to fly.

Haggard timed their arrival at a clock deep below the castle so that it was rather close to midnight. After a short wait, the clock sounded, and then he moved the clock aside to reveal yet another passage going even deeper below the castle. It wasn't quite true to the riddle given by the cat about speaking skulls and wine drinking itself, but no one complained.

Once the passage was opened, the group resumed their 'marching order', and went past. The only light was from a lantern carried by Haggard and a torch carried by Lir. Amalthea watched the smoke from the torch as it slide along the roof of the passage over her head. The light was very dim by the time it got back to Molly.

"How far must we go?" asked Schmendrick, "I'd swear these stairs go on forever. My feet can not take much more of this endless treading."

"Calm yourself, Wizard," admonished Haggard, "It's not far now."

"I forgot," he moaned, "Why am I here?"

"Because Amalthea made it part of her demands," replied Haggard, "why don't you ask her instead instead of moaning in my ear, Wizard."

"Because..." began Amalthea.

"Yes yes," he replied abruptly as he cut her off, "I'm sure there's some great spell I just have to do for you."

"Well..."

"Sometimes it's such a burden to be a great Wizard."

Amalthea quieted herself, not bothering to try to speak any more.

"Nothing to say, uni... Molly?" asked Haggard.

"When the Wizard is in one of his... moods... there's nothing I can say," replied Molly, "He'll come out of it when he darn well feels like it." She knew that Schmendrick was acting, trying to keep Haggard and Lir off their guard by pretending that he really didn't want to be there.

"Magic is moody," sniffed Schmendrick, "and so are great Wizards."

The passage opened into a great cavern when Haggard said, "Here we are. Just let me know when you're ready to go back. I'm an old man and I'm overdue for bed, after all."

As Amalthea and Molly made their way past the humans, Amalthea turned to Haggard and replied, "Very well. I don't think it will take me long to be sure that what my heart desires is here or not. Then we shall return to the surface, and I shall stay with you forever as promised."

"And I shall stay with her," added Molly, "in this castle until the very end."

"That's odd," said Schmendrick, "It seems warm in here all of the sudden."

"You're right," said Lir, "Could it be?..."

"The Red Bull is still here!" shouted Haggard, "I thought I sent the beast away for good!"

"You would be foolish enough to believe that I could even wander far from here even if I wished that to be, Haggard," announced the deep voice as the Red Bull seemed to appear from no where.

"I warned that Lir would slay you if you failed to leave!"

"He couldn't kill me with an army and 50 years," replied the Bull, and then looked directly into the eyes of Amalthea. "Only she and her truly magical horn can kill me."

"But I don't want to kill you," said Amalthea.

"This is where the witch that once lived in Hagsgate summoned me into this world and charged me with the contract to Haggard. You must kill me here to end the spell that keeps the Unicorns trapped in the lake. That was the whole point of getting you to come down here."

"Why can't I do it?" asked Molly, "I could do it. I don't want her horn stained with anyone's blood. I couldn't bear to see her suffer because she had to take a life."

"While your intentions are honorable," said the Bull to Molly, "You haven't been a Unicorn long enough to have the required power in your horn. It must be Amalthea to slay me and her alone."

"It's all right," said Amalthea, "I can give up some of my innocence if that's what it takes to see the other Unicorns freed." She shifted back from her Pegasus form back to her Unicorn form. Her horn seemed to glow with a blue light in the blackness of the cave and the little light there was from the torch and lantern.

"I CAN'T LET YOU KILL THE RED BULL IF IT MEANS LOSING MY UNICORNS!" shouted Haggard in a sudden rage, "IF I HAVE TO SUFFER THE RED BULL TO KEEP THEM, THEN THAT'S JUST WHAT I'LL DO!"

"I can make sure that you won't stop her," snarled Molly.

"LIR! I COMMAND YOU TO KEEP THE RED BULL ALIVE AND SAFE REGARDLESS OF THE COST!"

"This task is the most foul I've ever been given," groaned Lir. He unsheathed his sword and attempted to move himself between Amalthea and the Bull, but Molly moved to cut him off. She used her own horn to block his blade as she did so.

"WIZARD!" he shouted as he turned, "PROVE YOUR LOYALTY! STOP THOSE UNICORNS WITH ONE OF YOUR SPELLS! THIS I COMMAND!"

"Oh my," replied Schmendrick, "I didn't think I'd have to do anything like this. I don't think I have a suitable spell ready. I better consult my Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu." He pulled a small brown book from his sleeve as he muttered, "Darn, I have to be closer to the lamp to read this."

"The what?" asked Haggard incredulously.

"I forget you aren't a Wizard," he replied as he walked to the light, "It's an ancient text that's a must for all Great Wizards. The Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu records all of the answers of significance to all matters in the world."

"I don't believe this," he moaned as he slapped his own forehead.

Meanwhile Lir and Molly faced off against each other, Lir trying to push past while holding his sword in a menacing fashion, and Molly refusing to yield as she blocked the sword with her horn and the bulk of her own body.

"Is there some place I can strike that will kill you instantly and without pain?" asked Amalthea.

"You must pierce my heart," he replied, "through the space between the third and fourth ribs. Do not feel bad for me, my sweet Unicorn, as I shall someday be reborn in my own dimension. The small amount of pain I'll feel will only be a just punishment for what I did to your kind."

"It wasn't your fault," she pleaded.

"Not matter. I am the one who must bear the stain of the crimes. Just do it quickly. I wish you well in your new world, after the likes of me are long gone and forgotten."

"That's not true. I will always remember you. I'll remember you as being kind and fair. You will always be remembered as... MY FRIEND!"

"You are kinder than I could possibly deserve."

Amalthea lined up beside the Red Bull, then backed up about a dozen feet or so to give herself room to build up her speed.

"NO!" shouted Haggard, "DON'T DO IT! DO SOMETHING, WIZARD, OR I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN IN MY DUNGEON FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL LIFE!"

"Fine!" he cried as he roughly gestured at Amalthea, "Magic magic do as you will! Magic magic do as you will! Magic magic do as you will!"

"No Schmendrick!" cried Molly.

As Amalthea plunged her horn into he side of the Red Bull, there was a blinding flash of light.

For just a second or two, Lir thought he saw his white haired princess. The one he fantasized about marrying and having children. The woman who would have been his Queen. Even though she was only wearing her long flowing tresses of hair, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He was so distracted by the vision that he stumbled, and Molly's horn was accidentally driven deep into his left shoulder. He howled in pain as her horn pierced him.

Molly saw a number of things in those couple of seconds. She saw Amalthea as a beautiful Unicorn, as a magnificent Pegasus, and as another glorious horse with eight legs. There was a vision of her living with her true love in a forest far away, where the animals of all sizes loved them both most dearly. There was someone else there as well, but he was always back lit by the setting sun. She couldn't see any details about him, other than the fact it was most likely a man. He was softly waving, although she couldn't tell if it was waving hello or goodbye to her. She stumbled as she felt her horn driven into Lir by her own momentum.

When their eyes cleared, they were outside by the Lake. Lir managed to pull himself off of Molly's horn. Schmendrick was there as well. Haggard was no where to be seen, as was the Unicorn/Pegasus that was Amalthea. Instead there was a most magnificent white horse bearing eight legs.

"I'm so sorry," said Molly, who did seem to grasp the significance of the changes that happened while she was focused on Lir.

"SLEIPNIR?" asked Schmendrick with great surprise.

"Isn't that just a Viking myth?" asked Lir.

"Either that or we all just became delusional," mused the Wizard aloud, "Because Sleipnir can travel across time and space like no mortal horse ever could."

Suddenly a tidal wave arose from the lake. A wave filled with thousands of unicorns of all sizes and descriptions. The wave spilled over the edges and around the castle outcropping.

"The Unicorns!" cried Lir, "Where's the King?"

"He must have been left behind," shouted the Wizard, "and I wouldn't look for him either! The castle is collapsing into the lake!"

Indeed, the castle was falling into pieces that were falling into the lake.

"Haggard is doomed," mused Schmendrick, "just like his cursed castle."

"I've seen Amalthea do this," replied Molly, "I'm sure I can do it to." Her horn faintly glowed blue as she touched his shoulder. The wound seemed to close, leaving only a small blood stain behind.

"Thank you," replied Lir, "That's pretty impressive."

Molly blushed as she replied, "It's the least I can do."

They all looked around, as almost countless hundreds of Unicorns had come back to look at them out of curiosity. There was white unicorns, white unicorns that looked like a wild ass with a blood red head and horn, and mysterious Unicorns that seemed to be as much dragon as they were Unicorn.

Amalthea suddenly ran up to two of them, shouting "Mother! Father! I've missed you so much!"

"Baby!" shouted the mare Unicorn,"You've grown up and changed so much. What happened to you?"

"It's a very long story, Mother, and I'll be sure to tell you all about it one day. But rest assured that deep down inside, I'm still the same."

"We believe you," they said as one.

"Are you alright?" asked Molly of Lir.

"Yeah," he replied, "I had a vision of Amalthea as the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and she was my wife. My Queen."

"Oh how could..."

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Lir jumped to his on some strange impulse and ran over to it with Molly beside him. Much to his surprise, there was an absolutely beautiful woman wearing naught but a long cloak of white hair. She was just like the woman in the vision.

"Lir," she said ever so quietly, "I love you. Marry me."

"WISHES DO COME TRUE!" he shouted.

"Amalthea?" asked Molly.

"I am the Lady Amalthea."

"Aren't you really a Unicorn?"

"I shall be human always," she replied, "and someday I'll forget about being a Unicorn. It will all seem like a beautiful dream to me. I'll live happily in love for the rest of my days with King Lir."

"I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" he shouted.

"You sure must be," replied Molly and Schmendrick as one.


	15. Chapter 15

Molly the Unicorn Part 15

by Neoraichu

This story is based on the Movie, the Last Unicorn.

...

And thus grand activities were planned: To bury a King, to Crown a King, and to Wed a King. Lir made sure that all in his Kingdom was invited to attend every event. Since the castle was no more, the new King had to move his living quarters around the various estates of his Lords and Nobles. In most ways, it was better to live in a manor house instead of a dusty old castle.

As King Haggard was gone, Lir told Amalthea and Molly that he felt their vows to them as relieved in full. They agreed to spend some time around to attend the matters of state at least until after the Royal wedding of the new King Lir. Of course, they stopped in the town of Hagsgate first, as the Lady Amalthea, soon to be Queen, could not be seen traveling the countryside wearing naught but Lir's shirt and cloak.

While Molly fawned over Unicorn/Pegasus/Sleipnir Amalthea, Lir was more than happy to spend all of his spare time with the Lady Amalthea, and yet both Amaltheas seemed to be quite comfortable about each other. They both knew that they were somehow the same person, and yet soon to diverge into separate and independent beings.

Lir, however, was somewhat concerned that if one of Schmendrick's spells could bring the Lady Amalthea to life, yet another spell could make her vanish just as easy. So he made the Wizard promise to never cast a spell upon the Lady Amalthea without dire need, or at least without consulting him first.

Schmendrick was weary of being a Court Wizard, and therefore announced that he would resign from his post and move on after Lir's wedding and the coronation of the new King and Queen. He claimed that he needed to move on and continue his quest to become a full blown Wizard in his own right, able to call the magic when he wished and with the ability to dictate the outcome of the spell as he saw fit. While Lir said he would miss the Wizard, it seemed to all that he felt more comfortable without any Wizards about, at least not on a full time basis.

So King Haggard was first laid to rest at the edge of the cliff where the old castle once stood, although there was no official body to bury. All assumed the body was unofficially buried in the catacombs beneath the ruins of the castle at the bottom of the lake, as no one was willing to risk their life and limb to enter the lake and investigate the matter for themselves. Most of the Kingdom turned out at the funeral out of respect for the dead and respect for his heir apparent, even though there was nearly no one who really liked King Haggard that much while he lived.

What wasn't widely advertised was a small ceremony for the Red Bull, which was an event insisted upon mainly by the two Amalthea. They both considered the Red Bull to be their friend, and could not in good faith allow him to pass away without an acknowledgment of their friendship. It seemed as if the Red Bull were there in spirit to observe the proceedings though there was no outward sign of his presence.

The next big event was the coronation of Lir combined with his wedding to the new Queen, the Lady Amalthea. It seemed best to combine the events as to unify the Kingdom, and make the strain on the economy reduced by sponsoring one event instead of two. Both Lir and the Lady Amalthea were both quite satisfied with the arrangement, although the Lady Amalthea would have been just as happy with no fanfare or ceremony at all, as long as it made Lir happy. Perhaps it was her unicorn soul and sensibilities that allowed her to be happy with so little, which set her apart from most of the other ladies of the Lords and Nobles. It was also considered a bit odd that the new Queen had no family to represent her at the wedding, although Lir assured them all that she was from a far away land and her relatives could not come to attendance on the short notice that they were given. Of course, no one outside the Royal Family knew that the Lady Amalthea's parents were in fact present in their own way.

There was a small controversy about the event, however, as most wondered why the new King needed so many beautiful stallions and mares in such close proximity to his coronation and wedding events, or why they were treated almost as well as the Lords and Nobles in attendance. Each was provided with a place to watch the proceeding, complete with water and oats, and an attendant to comb and curry them, and take care of various emissions. He simply told everyone they were there for the benefit of the children of the attendees, who could see them most of all for what they really were without worrying the adults. The children were assured that the unicorns would be protected by Royal Decree, even if their parents could not see them.

The vast majority of the unicorns, however, departed to return to their long neglected forests and their long neglected animals in the various parts of the world, and thus many forests were soon revived as well as becoming places more difficult to hunt. As so few believed unicorns to exist, there was no great demand to hunt or trap them as there was back in the day that there was much wider belief in magical beasts of their ilk and kind. And in spite of the vast logging that had taken place while the unicorns were gone could not entirely be reversed, many forests did begin to recover in the number and varieties of trees therein.

Several unicorn stallions, however, were more than willing to embarrass Molly with the sniffing of her backside or suggestions of mating with her. While such interactions were perfectly normal for a unicorn, it was the kind of attention that she never really got as a human, and was therefore quite embarrassing to her. Molly considered herself to be both plain and ordinary as a human, and she was far from used to the sort of flattery that the male unicorns would lavish upon her. The red-faced Indian unicorns seemed to be quite fascinated by Molly's mane, even though in every other way she appeared as a Western unicorn. But the Far Eastern unicorns who called themselves the Ki-Rin were not as adept at telling Indian from Western unicorns, and therefore seemed much more interested in returning to their duties back in the distant Orient.

… 20 years later ...

Molly sat in the field, gazing at the rising sun, her belly swollen from her first colt. It took many years for her to accept the advances of a unicorn stallion, and allow him to mate with her. The formerly human maiden was somewhat scared of her first pregnancy, and she looked heavily to her love Amalthea for support.

"Molly?" asked Amalthea as she approached through the morning mists, "How do you fare this day?" A younger unicorn mare followed in her footsteps.

"Scared," she replied.

"Do not fear," replied Amalthea, "for I shall always be with you as you were there for my first colt. It's not as hard as one would think. The birth shall be over before you know it."

"Because you have let me stay with you across the years. You let me live and love you, and help you support your own forest even though I should go out and find my own."

"I will never drive you away. I love you and only wish to live the rest of my life with you. No stallion, even my Father, will ever split us apart."

"Thank you," sniffed Molly, "as being with you is my joy and happiness."

"I hope I am not interrupting a tender moment," said a voice from nearby.

Molly and Amalthea both turned to see a strapping figure back lit by the morning sun. It took a second for them to see the figure as he advanced, but soon realized it was King Lir himself. He had turned into a strapping noble figure, and the years had been kind to him in spite of the growing grayness in his hair and the facial hair he had grown. He appeared all the more regal in his garb with a crown perched upon his head and a royal blue cloak hanging from one shoulder.

"King Lir?" asked Amalthea.

"It is I," he said, "and I'm sorry it took me so long to come and visit."

"It's my fault," said Amalthea, "I left you after the wedding without clear directions as to how to come here. With my Sleipnir powers of travel, it isn't very hard to go anywhere in the world without really knowing how I got there."

"I don't blame you, considering the trouble my father put you and Molly through. Over the years, I feared that you blamed me as well as him, and that you did not desire to ever see me again."

"I don't blame you," said Molly and Amalthea as one.

"Thank you," he said, "you are both too kind to me. The Queen could not come on this trip, though I swear we will both come back some day. She is pregnant with our fourth child now, and I'm sure that his three sisters shall surely appreciate a young man in the castle. I'm certainly glad that I shall have a proper male heir as well."

"Humans," mused Amalthea, "I shall never quite understand you. Do you not appreciate your daughters?"

"I love all three with all of my heart, but humans also cherish the blood line which is always carried on by the oldest male child. The Kingdom expects me to produce a proper heir to carry on after I have passed away. I suppose an ageless creature like you doesn't worry much about heirs."

"We have no Kingdoms to pass on, only our forests and our animals to tend to. It is the duty of our life to tend to such things. We claim no right of ownership to either, not as you humans understand it. There is no need for us to hunt or gather or hoard as humans are want to."

"And yet unicorns reproduce as all good creatures do," mused Molly, "and I've felt their love with the help of Amalthea, the only unicorn besides me with a proper name." She whinnied just a bit as she said the last part.

"We instinctively know who we are," answered Amalthea, "and as such we have no need to be identified with a name or a label. I keep my name as a gift from the Wizard Schmendrick, who gave me that name out of his love for me."

"It's been years since we saw him," said Molly, "Do you think he's forgotten us?"

"I doubt he could ever forget us. I'm sure that the winds of the world will one day blow him back to us, when the universe is willing and the magic allows it."

"Ah," said Molly, "I think the colt just kicked."

"They are eager to come into the world, and I for one cannot wait to meet them. Judging by your belly, there may well be two within. I don't think it will be long before you birth."

"It just feels strange that I've been carrying them about for going on three years now. Just promise you'll be there with me when they come."

"That's perfectly normal gestation time for unicorns, Molly. There is nothing in the universe that could keep me away."

"I can hardly wait to meet them as well," said Amalthea's colt, a strapping young mare in her own right.

"I am sure we will all get along as well as Molly and I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Molly the Unicorn

Part 16

By Neoraichu

This fanfiction is based on the movie, The Last Unicorn.

...

It seemed all too soon that King Lir went home to be reunited with Lady Amalthea and his children. He promised to visit again once his first son (and fourth child) had come into the world and the Lady Amalthea was once more fit to travel. The Unicorn Amalthea, however, seemed to view his sudden departure a bit differently, as she knew that they were once one and the same being, and she could sense the conflict within King Lir about being around another version of his own Queen even though they appeared totally different from outside appearances. It almost seemed as if he feared being unfaithful to his wife by being friendly with his wife.

The days passed quietly as Molly drew closer to the blessed day of delivery, and yet her apprehensions were not lessening in spite of the closeness and support she received from Unicorn Amalthea. The foal with her, or perchance two as Amalthea had speculated, made their intentions to be born ever clearer by their agitation and growing disturbances with Molly's womb. Amalthea stayed as close as she possibly could to Molly, keeping her own colt in tow, as she lent all of the aid and comfort that she could give to her best friend Molly.

Molly's teats grew heavy with milk as Amalthea's had nearly dried up, as her colt had finished with nursing and was feeding upon tender grasses and fruits months earlier. Even the animals of the forest seemed to be as aware of Molly's condition as the Unicorns themselves were.

Under other circumstances, Molly might have been nervous by the way she was looked over by mother bears, wolf bitches and she-badgers, among other concerned animals. Some had their own cubs and babes to look after as well, and yet they offered comfort as best they could in the only ways they could, with their animal ways. A lot of which involved licking of various parts, soft rumbles and growling, and supportive nuzzling.

But seemingly all too soon, the day came that Molly was seized with muscle spasms in her abdomen, and she knew the day of birthing was upon her. Her knees seemed to turn to jelly as she collapsed on the spot, barely stopping herself from impacting her swollen belly against the ground.

"Oh it's here," she moaned to Amalthea, "It's here and it hurts!"

"Be strong," said Amalthea, "Be strong for the colts. Be strong for me. We will get through this together, I swear."

For a second or so, Molly wondered if she should send someone out for hot water and towels, but realized no such things were available in the forest. There were no men around who had to be sent out after such things.

She felt the water coming out of her birth canal, a sure sign that it had broken. It seemed there was no way to stall the inevitable now. Looking about, she fixed her eyes on the eyes of Amalthea for her support. Amalthea leaned close, her horn aglow as she said, "I can ease your discomfort a small bit, but I can't make all the pain go away. I swear I would do so if I could do so."

Molly nodded as Amalthea touched her with her horn. As Amalthea had promised, the pain was much reduced, and yet not eliminated.

"Thank you," gasp Molly, "It's more bearable now."

"Now you need to focus on birth," she said firmly, "You must push the colts out gently, without using too much force. If you push too hard, you could injure them and yourself as well."

Molly nodded.

Amalthea understood that this was the most perilous part of a Unicorn's life: birth. While she could heal Molly with her ancient and powerful horn, she could not affect the colt until after birth. If it should be still born, then there was no power in the world that would make any difference. She hovered over Molly as she strained to hear her heart beating and her labored breathing above her own. Her ear became pressed against Molly's abdomen as she tried to hear the struggling foals inside, trying so hard to come into the world.

"There's a nose," cried Amalthea, "I see a nose!" She leaped behind Molly to like the nose and clear it to breath properly. As the muzzle emerged, she sighed in relief: The colt was breathing its first nose-fulls of life giving air. It was no longer dependent upon Molly for its life. The muzzle continued to emerge into the light as Amalthea continued to lick it and encourage it to keep breathing.

The eyes soon came, and though still closed tight, she knew that it wouldn't take long for the colt to see the world for itself.

"You're doing great," encouraged Amalthea over Molly's pants and groans, "Just keeping pushing with gentle steady pressure, and you'll be done before you know it."

Molly had her own eyes shut tight, and her mouth shut even tighter. She was fiercely clenching her teeth, but it was hard to see with her lips sealed and twitching.

The ears and cheeks emerged next when Amalthea announced, "It's a mare! I just know it!" There was even a soft glow from the nub on the forehead that would one day be the horn.

Molly was too distracted to ask how she knew. She might supervise a Unicorn's birth herself one day.

The neck came out slowly and steadily as Molly grunted.

"You're so strong," said Amalthea encouragingly, "You can do this."

The birth seemed to stall when the shoulders reached edge of the outside world.

"You need to push a little harder," said Amalthea, "Once the shoulders are clear, the rest should come so much easier. I promise."

She could see Molly stretch and strain as she increased her efforts in her abdominal muscles.

"Just push a little harder," coached Amalthea, "Just a little harder."

Molly moaned louder as she pushed, yet never opening her mouth to cry out in pain, protest the apparent inconvenience of birthing, or bemoan the stallion who put her in such a state.

"That's good," said Amalthea, "So very good."

Amalthea resumed licking, taking care not to pull out the fine hairs of the fledgling mane as she did so. She also took care to clean the ears well, and tilt the head to one side and the other to make sure that all of the birth fluids had drained out of them.

"Oh Molly," said Amalthea, "her mane... it's so red, just like yours! I'm sure she'll be just as special as you!"

Molly felt a second of pride before she went back to pushing.

"That's it," said Amalthea, "I see the shoulders now! It should be much easier from here on out! The forelegs are almost out any time now!"

The colt seemed to move out almost as quickly as it did before Molly started pushing out the shoulders. Amalthea licked more quickly as more and more of the colt become exposed to the air. She paused once more to make sure she was breathing steadily, and then resumed the licking. Molly pushed and pushed as the colt's barrel and abdomen came forth, as well as the rest of the forelegs. The hind legs were mercifully trailing the colt's hips, being the last parts to come forth in a matter of moments.

"There's another one coming," moaned Molly.

"I knew it," said Amalthea.

"Well I was hoping you were wrong this time," gasped Molly.

"You're so strong," replied Amalthea, "You can do this!"

"But I'm tired... so tired..."

"Don't stop now! You're already half way there! Be strong for the colt! Be strong for the unborn! _BE STRONG BECAUSE I LOVE YOU_!"

"All right... I'll try... I'll keep going..."

"I take it I came at a bad time, then?" said a voice from behind Amalthea.

She turned and cried out almost before she even looked, "_Schmendrick_!"

Molly cried without looking, "_How dare you_! _How dare you come to me now_! _When I am like __**this**_?"

Amalthea remembered that Molly said almost the exact same thing the first time she had seen a Unicorn with her own eyes: Her.

"It's great to see you as well, Molly Grue."

Amalthea had left Molly's side for a moment to make sure the foal was clear, and that she could stand upon her own four legs. While there was no natural predator of Unicorns, men were another matter, and it was still important for the foal to walk as soon as possible.

He waited for Molly's response, and then said when none came, "Tongue-tied after all these years?"

"She's a little busy right now," replied Amalthea, "or can't you tell with your sorcerous sight?"

"Yeah," he mused, "I suppose I should shut up now."

"Are you a Wizard yet?" asked Amalthea, "A true Wizard?"

"No," he replied softly, "It still eludes me, but the services of Schmendrick the Great are yours to command should the need arise."

"Can you pick a foal from a birthing mare?" she asked back quickly.

"I only claimed I was a second rate pickpocket," he answered, "I didn't get to that part yet."

"Then I hope we won't require you services. No offense intended."

"None taken."

"_Send him out for the hot water and towels then_!" said Molly.

"There's something wrong!" cried Amalthea, "That's not the foal's nose! It's its tail! _A breach birth_!"

Even Schemdrick knew that was... bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Molly the Unicorn

Part 17

By Neoraichu

This fanfiction is based on the movie, The Last Unicorn.

...

"What should we do?" asked Schmendrick, "Push it back in and turn it around?"

"I think it's already too late for that," said Amalthea, "the only thing we can do is try to speed up the birth as much as we can. While I can scarcely believe what I am about to say, you're going to have to get a hold of that tail and help pull while Molly pushes..."

"I can handle that," mused Schmendrick. He reached down and gently got a hold of the unborn's tail and started pulling along with Molly's pushing.

"This will be that hard part, Molly," said Amalthea softly, "Once the ass and hips are clear, it should come much easier. I just hope he doesn't try to start breathing before he's fully born, or he will die in Molly's womb."

"Don't try to cheer me up, Amalthea," muttered Schemdrick under his breath.

Schmentdrick kept pulling as Molly continued to push, but Molly was tired... so tired... of pushing and pushing and pushing... She rolled onto her side as Schmendrick pulled...

"Molly," said Amalthea with a touch of desperation in her voice, "You can't quit now... you must get back up and push... You _HAVE TOO_..."

But Molly was unresponsive... she just lay on her side as Schemdrick pulled and pulled...

"I can't do this alone," he said, "Do you have a rope around here somewhere?"

"A rope?" she asked back, "Where would I keep a rope?"

"Never mind then," he replied, "Just grab the back of my robes and help me pull."

Amalthea did as instructed, so the two now pulled as one. After pulling a few minutes, the colt's hips were clear of Molly's womb.

"It should be a little easier now," moaned Schmendrick.

The two pulled as the upper leg and flank were pulled out, and then it was just a bit easier.

"We must go faster," said Amalthea.

"I agree," said Schmendrick.

While still laying on her side, Molly did her best to resume pushing. The hind legs finally cleared the womb. It seemed to go faster and faster as the barrel, neck, front legs and finally the head and nose cleared the womb.

Amalthea tried licking to get him to breath, but he did not respond...

"No!" moaned Amalthea, "It can't be! It's _STILL BORN_!"

"After all that," moaned Schmendrick.

Molly lie still as she burst into weaping.

"Schmendrick..." said Amalthea slowly, "I need one last favor from you... I know it's a lot to ask, but please give him a proper burial somewhere up by the evergreen trees..."

"Sure," he replied, "I can do that much."

He stooped over and picked up the still-born's body, and made his way towards the evergreens. After walking a fair distance behind the evergreens, he looked back and could no longer see either Amalthea or Molly.

"Well, it can't hurt to try..." he said.

He began chanting "Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Don't let this poor creature remain still. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Don't let poor Molly suffer still. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will. Magic, Magic, do as I will..."

Yet nothing happened.

"Darn it," he cursed under his breath, "What good is all the magic in the world if it can't save one little unicorn?"

He sat down on a rock a contemplated if he should dig a hole or just cover the body with dirt and rocks until it formed a good cairn. But instead, he clutched the body close to him, closed his eyes and cried. He just couldn't think about how to bury it right now.

A few minutes passed as he wept when he suddenly felt something licking his cheek. Opening his eye cautiously, he observed that the colt was licking his face, encouraging him to breath. He noticed that his eyes were already open, and he could clearly see the soft pink eyes within. It seemed to go well with his mother's red mane. In fact, now that he looked more closely, he realized he was holding an albino unicorn in his arms.

He leaped to his feet and ran back to Amalthea and Molly.

"Schmendrick?" asked Amalthea, "Why do you still have the body? Hasn't Molly suffered enough already?"

"No," replied Shmendrick, "burials are for the dead, not the LIVING!"

"LIVING?" asked Amathea incredulously.

"Yes," he replied, "By my marvelous and mysterious magics, HE LIVES!"

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" cried Amalthea.

Molly managed to lift her head and look at him. "He's so beautiful," she sighed softly.

He noticed that the first born mare was nursing on Molly's teat. "Move yourself over," he told her, "and make room for your little brother."

She moved over a bit as Schmendrick laid down the little stallion, and he began nursing from the other teat as well. He wasn't strong enough to stand yet, but that would come in time.

"Oh Schmendrick," sighed Amalthea, "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this miracle you've given to us."

"I don't know," he replied, "I feel a bit... different... after he came back to life... I feel that I'm nearly a full wizard now... It seems like it will only be a few more years until I become a _TRUE WIZARD_... I think that's all the payment I'll ever need..."

"Well I can never repay you for this," said Molly softly.

"When I become a true Wizard," he chuckled, "I'll be back here straight away so you two will be the first to know."

"I can hardly wait for that day," answered Amalthea.

"Neither can I," sighed Molly.

"Well, it looks like my work here is finished," he said smugly, "It's time to go. I think I can make it to a nice cozy inn and a bed by sunset."

"May you be safe all your days," said Amalthea as he turned to go.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he replied, "I really doubt I'll be that lucky." With that, the Wizard walked away. Amalthea and Molly watched together until he was long gone from their sight.

Molly looked longly at her miracle stallion, and pronounced, "There's only one name suitable for the likes of you: Schmendrick Junior."

He paused from nursing and looked at his mother as if he acknowledged that that would be his name for the rest of his life.

"Go on," cooed Molly, "Don't stop feeding because of my ranting."

The newly christened Schmendrick Junior went back to suckling along with his sister.

~fin~


End file.
